Summer Maelstorm
by KitsuneRose16
Summary: After taking an extended training trip, Naruto returns to Konoha with an unexpected surprise. How will everyone take this new surprise and how will it affect future events and just how much did Naruto change in his time away.
1. Introduction

**After taking an extended training trip, Naruto returns to Konoha with an unexpected surprise. How will everyone take this new surprise and how will it affect future events and just how much did Naruto change in his time away.**

 **Naruto x Summer Rose**

 **Implied Naruto x Raven Branwen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. If I did I would not be a broke ass teen writing fanfiction.**

 **XxXxX**

It was a peaceful day in the lush village of Konoha. Ninja could be seen running along the rooftops, while civilians went about their businesses without worry.

Along the outskirts of said village three figures could be seen. The figures can be classified a two males and one female. The tallest of the two males seems to be holding a smaller bundle and cooing happily to it.

"Aw, you're such a small little thing aren't you? So small and cute just like your parents." His tone seemed proud as he spoke to the baby. The man appears to have a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended down his face. He wears a green, short, shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. A large scroll could be seen on his back and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" on it.

"Who knew the old pervert had such a soft side to him." It was the other male that spoke this time. With messy shoulder length blonde hair and two bangs framing his face along with a pair of deep blue eyes, the man was rather pleasing to the eye. His attire was certainly interesting as well. He wore a long-sleeved black vest with the right sleeve missing. This allowed a nicely muscled arm to be shown along with a tattoo around his bicep. He also wore black ANBU pants with tape around the bottom and a pair of black sandals. Two golden bracelets can be seen on his wrists as well.

"Well he is her Great Grandfather, so I hope he would at least try to make a positive impact on her." The final member of the group spoke sweetly. Silver eyes flashed beneath bangs of black, crimson highlighted hair causing the older male to shiver slightly.

"Now, now Summer." He spoke nervously. "You know I would not do anything to harm her, right?"

The female, now dubbed as Summer, nodded happily. "Of course, because if a single hair on Yang's head was harmed, than I might have to take what makes you a man." Jiraiya shook his head rapidly as a pair of blades glinted slightly under Summer's white cloak.

"Oh, come on Summer." The blonde male threw an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Give the man a break." Jiraiya sighed as his student seemed to stick up for him. "Besides I'm sure he wouldn't want to know what a Rasengan in the arse feels like, neh?" Naruto spoke all too innocently. The Toad Sage paled rapidly and cried silently at his misfortune.

"Papa." At the sound of the his name being called, Naruto glanced at the bundle in the older man's arms. Violet met blue as the small girl reached out with her tiny hands. "Want."

Simple the words may be, but a large smile graced the blonde's face regardless. Without a second thought Naruto took Yang out of Jiraiya's arms and held her close. He began to rub his cheek against hers. "Aw, you're such a good girl. You're daddy's little dragon, aren't you." Yang giggled happily at her father's attention before she grasped one of his bangs and tugged lightly. Naruto winced slightly. "Yeesh, only one and you already have such a strong grip." His eyes were filled with pride even as his tone was laced with humor.

"Well she is her father's daughter." Summer said. A hint of sadness colored her voice and Naruto quickly took notice. Shifting Yang so that he could hold her with a single arm, Naruto reached his free arm around and pulled the silver eyed girl into a soft but firm embrace.

"And her mother's daughter as well." His voice was the same as his hug, soft but strong and with a large amount of passion as well. Summer looked up from her place in his chest and gave him a teary eyed smile.

"Thank you." She said simply and exited his embrace after giving him a quick peck on the lips. Naruto grinned as he watched her walk on with more prep in her step than before.

"She's completely stolen your heart hasn't she." It wasn't said as a question, but rather a statement. Nevertheless, Naruto nodded in agreement to his sensei's words.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without her." He said fondly.

Unknown to the male duo, Summer could still hear them and the lightness in her chest increased along with her smile.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at the large wooden gates of Konoha. Naruto sighed in nostalgia. "Hard to believe I haven't seen this place in over five years." Jiraiya agreed with a simple nod.

"Looks like it hasn't changed to much in our absence." The sage noted while looking at the sleeping gate guards. Deciding not to bother, Jiraiya just signed them in and entered. Once inside the two who were familiar with the village of the past immediately took notice of the difference on the Hokage Monument.

"Looks like they added Granny Tsunade's ugly mug up there." Naruto commented idly. Jiraiya laughed loudly while Summer lightly cuffed him.

"Be nice." She scolded lightly. Naruto just grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry." An idea suddenly came to mind. Naruto took Yang out of her blanket and placed her on his shoulders. He handed the blanket to Jiraiya, who took it questionably. "I want to show Yang the village from a better point of view." Understanding dawned in the Toad Sage's eyes before he smiled widely.

"Go ahead, but hurry we have to get to the Hokage tower soon." Naruto nodded in understanding and gave Summer a quick kiss on the cheek. He then ran to the nearest pole while channeling chakra to his feet and began to run up it. He held on tightly to Yang, who was giggling happily the entire time, and leaped to the top of a relatively tall building. From there the view of the village was quite clear. He smiled happily and took Yang of his shoulders and held her in his arms once again.

"Do you like your new home, Little Dragon?" Naruto asked softly. The small girl looked at the face of her father with her big, innocent eyes and giggled once again. Naruto laughed lightly with her. "I'll take that as a yes."

Meanwhile, at the other side of Konoha. A certain pink haired kunoichi wiped the sweat off her brow. The green glow that emanated from her hands faded away as she sat back.

"There all done. Your leg has been completely healed of injury. Just be sure to be careful while cleaning high areas." Sakura Haruno advised her patient. Her patient, an elder woman with greying hair, gave her a quick word of thanks before leaving.

"Hm, that's the last one for today." Sakura thought out loud while mentally checking her schedule. "I decided to take half the day off since Lady Tsunade said that Naruto will finally be back today. I wonder if he has changed at all." She quickly disregarded that thought. "Nah, I bet he's still that orange wearing knucklehead that runs around telling everyone how he's going to become Hokage someday." She giggled quietly to herself.

Sakura changed out of her hospital garbs and back into her everyday clothes. She adorns a red top with a circular design. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The red cloth of her forehead protector matches her shirt, and she is carrying a small medical pouch on her hip.

Leaving the hospital, Sakura quickly makes her way to the Hokage tower. Once she arrives, she gives a quick wave to the receptionist, who smiled back politely already knowing who she was. Sakura navigated the halls of the tower before stopping in front the double doors of the current Hokage's office. After knocking lightly, she waited a moment until she heard a voice call out for her to enter. Sakura opened one of the doors and peered in. Two females were the only occupants of the room. One woman, who has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied in two loose ponytails along with a diamond mark that is clearly visible on her forehead, sits behind a large desk.

"Am I interrupting anything Lady Tsunade?" She inquired. Tsunade shook her head negatively.

"Not at all. I was actually about to send Shizune to fetch you." She gestured to the other woman. She has short black hair that matches her eyes and holds a small pig with a pearl necklace in her arms.

"So, when is Naruto supposed to return?" Sakura asked as she fully entered the room.

"That's what I was going to send Shizune to tell you about." The blonde woman answered. "I just received word that Naruto has been spotted near the village and is expected to arrive soon. We are going to be the ones who meet him."

Shizune smiled. "I'll be glad to see the little knucklehead again. I wonder if he changed at all?"

Sakura giggled. "Knowing him he probably hasn't changed a bit." Tsunade smirked.

"I don't know. He may surprise you. He is known as the most unpredictable ninja for a reason." She then got

up. "Come on. I can sense that they have already arrived. Let's go meet them before they get here."

Sakura looked confused. "Why don't we just wait until they get here. I'm sure Master Jiraiya won't mind walking."

Shizune giggled into her hand. "Lady Tsunade just wants an excuse to get out of her paperwork." She said even as Tsunade began to glare at her.

A look of realization crossed Sakura's features and she began to giggle as well. "I see." Tsunade just let out a sigh of defeat and continued to the door.

"Let's just go already." She said tiredly and left. The two other girls followed still giggling to themselves. Leaving the Hokage tower, the trio followed Tsunade's lead as she latched onto Naruto's chakra signature. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a familiar head of white hair standing next to an unfamiliar girl with black and red hair. They were both looking to the top of a building where a handsome blonde stood with an equally blonde baby in his hands.

Sakura felt her face heat up slightly as she observed the unknown man. She ignoring the faint sense of familiarity she got. The sun reflected off of golden hair and his blue eyes shone softly while looking at the giggling baby in his arms. A glance at his exposed arm told her that the man was quite toned and the tattoo on his upper arm added on to his appeal. Sakura froze when his eyes wandered from the baby and momentarily made contact with hers.

A look of shock quickly faded to a bright grin on the man's face and he immediately leapt from the building. The baby squealed in delight at the sensation of the fall and continued to giggle loudly after landing. Sakura's heart beat rapidly as the man drew nearer. She was so focused on the blonde that she had not even noticed Jiraiya and the unknown girl follow him. Finally he stopped in front of her.

"Yo, Sakura. It's been awhile huh?" His casual way of greeting her threw the pinkette for a loop.

"H-How do you know my name?" She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering in front if the male who seemed to be so familiar with her. The man suddenly clutched his chest as a mock look of anguish overcome his features.

"So cruel, Sakura. I know it's been a long time, but to forget your own teammate is too much for my poor heart to take." He cried dramatically.

Sakura, meanwhile, felt her world come to a screeching halt as she registered his words. Wait a minute. This man is, "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned as he jabbed a thumb into his chest. "That's the name. See I knew you wouldn't forget me."

"H-How? W-What-"

"You sure have changed, brat." Tsunade said as Sakura seemed to have trouble forming a sentence. "And you must be Summer." She turned to the shorter woman in white.

"Yes, that would be me. Naruto has told me a lot about you." Summer said catching Sakura's attention. Having finally recovered from the shock of seeing her teammate's change, Sakura took more notice of the newcomer. She then grew slightly jealous. The girl was, for a lack of better words, beautiful. She has black hair with red highlights reaching to mid back and silver eyes that shone like the moon. Her white cloak was open showing the red interior of it and revealed a white high-neck décolletage blouse. She has a black and red combat skirt and an overbust corset along with a black belt bordered in red wrapped around her waist and brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. On her legs were thigh-high leggings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of a rose. She was a full head shorter than Naruto, only reaching to his chest, yet carried herself as someone who was much taller. Her figure was nothing to scoff at either. She was petite with slightly above averaged breasts and a thin waist with curvy hips. All in all she was, as mentioned earlier, beautiful.

"You must be Sakura." Summer spoke halting her observations. She had apparently finished her conversation with Tsunade while Sakura had her inner monologue.

"Ah, y-yes!" She stammered slightly. Summer smiled.

"Naruto mentioned a lot about you." Sakura grinned happily, but that grin faltered at her next sentence. "He also mentioned your habit of hitting him when you are upset. That is something I can no longer allow to continue." Summer's smile grew ominous and the pinkettes face paled rapidly. There was a moment of terse silence as the silver eyed girl's aura weighted down on them. The silence abruptly broke as Naruto threw an arm around Summer's shoulders and laughed heartily.

"Oh quit scaring her, Summer. I think she's had enough now." The ominous smile disappeared and was instantly replaced by a genuine loving one.

"Aw, do I have to? Yang loves it." The partial redhead pouted. True to her words the baby was giggling happily as she watched Summer. This rose a question from previously silent Shizune.

"I've been meaning to ask, but who's baby is that?" The question roused the interest of

Sakura and Tsunade.

Naruto frowned lightly. "Is it really that hard to figure out?" He lifted Yang up and put her near his face. The girl immediately latched onto a bang and started to chew on it. Ignoring this, he then asked, "Now can you figure it out?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" The shout from the three kunoichi startled Yang and she began to cry. Naruto reacted immediately. He tucked her to his chest and began cooing softly. It didn't take long before the smaller blonde stopped crying and giggled at her father's attention.

A small poof of smoke caused him to turn momentarily. Behind him Jiraiya had pulled out a scroll and unsealed a stuffed orange fox with slightly worn rabbit ears. Naruto took the offered toy and gave it to Yang, who quickly snatches it. The condition of the ears was explained rather easily when the one-year old latched onto them with her mouth and started to chew.

With the crying situation handled, Naruto turned to the causes of his daughter's moment and glared. "Was it really that necessary to yell so loudly." His tone was quiet, but there was an underlying threat in his words that caused the three offenders to cringe slightly.

"U-uh, w-we're sorry, N-Naruto. We didn't mean to s-scare her." Sakura tried to defend. Tsunade and Shizune shared the same sentiment if their rapidly shaking heads was an indicator. Naruto, however, did not let up his glare. The brief moment of tension was released when Summer placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder making his glare all but disappear. "Just don't do it again."

The trio of medics sighed in relief as they seemed to have avoided a potentially dangerous situation. Tsunade suddenly grew a teasing smirk.

"So, who's the mother and when's the wedding?" She had meant it jokingly, so she was not prepared for the intense look of anguish to appear on the blonde's face.

Yang, having felt her father's mood change, reached out to him with her small hands. "Papa." Naruto smiled lightly, his bad mood diminishing slightly. He moved her closer to him and she immediately began to hug his head tightly.

Jiraiya, after watching the small bonding moment, moved to Naruto's feet and picked up the small toy fox that Yang had dropped at some point, and resealed it. "I'm afraid that this discussion is not something to discuss in a public location. We'll have to talk in your office if you want to know more." He said seriously, addressing Tsunade near the end. The buxom blonde nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, but once we get there I want an explanation on why it took so long and I don't want any bullshit." The toad sage simply shook his head.

"Of course, but as I said before. This is something to be spoken about in private. Besides," The elder man glanced at the father-daughter duo. "This is something that Naruto has to do on his own." He finished solemnly before he paused. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say he is totally alone." He glanced back again. This time at the petite Rose that had walked up to Naruto and embraced him lovingly. 'There may still be hope to mend his heart left in the form of a red Rose.'

 **XxXxX**

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Hokage tower as Tsunade seemed to be in a hurry to get back. Naruto guessed it was due to the need of answers. The blonde absently rubbed the left side of his stomach as memories he'd rather not dwell on drifted in his mind. The image of a teen girl with raven black hair with eyes the same color as blood appeared momentarily before it was violently shaken away. He couldn't think about her right now. Comforting hands suddenly grasped him. One, the larger of the two, gripped his free hand while the others tugged on the top of his hair from her position on his shoulders. Naruto smiled gratefully and squeezed Summer's hand in return. He reached up and patted Yang's head as well earning him

a small giggle.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura took notice of this small moment and had separate reactions.

For Tsunade it was a rather touching and sad moment as it reminded her of a certain blonde and redheaded duo and what could have been. Shizune was happy that her "little brother" had found such a loving family.

Sakura, on the other hand, had an odd feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. It was similar to the feeling she got when she saw another girl talk to Sasuke when they were younger. 'Am I. . . jealous?' The thought crossed her mind momentarily before it was viciously crushed. 'There's no way I could ever be jealous of that knucklehead. . . Right?' With a very unconvincing nod to herself, Sakura put the apparent revelation in the back of her head to forget about it.

Jiraiya had noticed the interaction as well, but was more interested in the other girls reaction. Tsunade and Shizune was exactly as he had expected it to be. Sakura's, however, was more amusing. She did her best to hide them, but the girls conflicting emotions were very easy for the perverted toad sage to read. Jealousy, envy, and slight longing were the most noticeable.

The white haired man scoffed internally. 'You may have had a chance all those years ago, but you wasted it on that Uchiha boy.' He thought to himself. 'His heart has already been captured by another,' Jiraiya glanced at the second girl he considered a daughter. 'And I don't think she will ever let him go.'

Oblivious to the others thoughts and concerns, Naruto and Summer had their own super important conversation.

"Ichiraku Ramen is way better than A Simple Wok." said Naruto, Yang nodding from her position on his shoulders.

"Nuh, uh. I refuse to believe anything is better than Wok's, even Ichiraku. And you," She pointed to the smaller blonde, "Why are agreeing with him!? You haven't even tried it!" All she got in return was a small tongue being stuck out at her. This action caused her to pout rather cutely and Naruto to laugh lightly.

"How about this, we will go and visit Ichiraku's and you eat whatever I order you. Afterwards you'll tell me which you think is better." The blonde suggested. Summer paused in consideration before nodding in consent.

"Very well, that seems adequate enough." She said in a mock snobbish tone.

"Hey now, no need for the rich girl act. I got enough of that from Winter." Naruto said causing the Rose to giggle. "So, you ready to go?"

Summer stopped laughing and looked at the whiskered male. "Right now?" She got a cheeky grin from the blue eyed man. She suddenly let out a small squeak as she found herself being held in Naruto's arms.

"Hold on tight." He spoke to both of the girls. Yang tightened her grip on his head and Summer wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they were moving, hopping from roof to roof while ignoring the calls of the blonde Hokage telling them to come back.

Tsunade was about to follow when a hand clasped her shoulder. She turned to see Jiraiya shaking his head. "Just let them go. I'll make the report and update them later on anything you have to say." The busty blonde thought for a moment. She sighed, deciding to let it go.

"Fine, but you better tell me everything." She demanded and Jiraiya nodded emphatically. Tsunade sighed once more. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can tell me." With that said, the four shinobi took to the roofs and ran to the Hokage tower arriving there in only a matter of seconds.

Entering the office, Tsunade sat behind her desk and was about to tell Jiraiya to start. Only to find he wasn't there. "What the-" She was going to continue, but a knock on the window stopped her. Spinning in her seat, she rose an eyebrow at the image of the Toad Sage crouching outside of the window with another silver haired man holding a small orange book. Opening the window, she gave the two men a questioning look. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and began to explain.

"You see. I was going to follow you, but I ran into a scarecrow watching a black cat and decided to pick him up." Sweat dropping at the odd yet seemingly truthful story, Tsunade let the two men in and sat back down. As soon as everyone seemed settled, Tsunade's face turned serious. Jiraiya took notice of this and followed suit. He cleared his throat and met the eyes of the four others in the room. He spoke,

"This is not to be spoken with anyone outside the room without my or Naruto's permission. Is that understood?" Nods were passed around, though some were reluctant. "Well, it all started four months into the training trip. We were travelling when we met a man who called himself Professor Ozpin."

 **END**

 **Author's Notes: Yo, Kitsune here! So, yeah. The first chapter of my first fic. Not sure how that's gonna turnout. Well Ima do it anyways. Anyways, all reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive. If you don't like something let me know so that I may improve upon it. Useless flames will not help anyone and I will simply dump them in a bucket of water if they are made. Regardless of that, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll post the next chapter. . . whenever I finish it. No idea when that's gonna happen, but it will come. . . eventually. Ja ne!**


	2. Family and Testing

**Wow! I was honestly not expecting the amount of attention I got on the first chapter. It makes me happy to see the positive reviews that everyone posted and I am quite thankful for some of the constructive responses I got. It made me think about some things and gave a few interesting ideas. Anyways, I hope this chapter came out as well as the first one (though I felt I fell a little short in terms of quality) my first fight scene is in this as well. If you would review and tell me what you thought about it and what I could possibly do to make it better in the future, I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. I do own a recipe for chocolate pancakes though.**

 **XxXxX**

After a minute of jumping, Naruto soon dropped from the rooftops and landed in front of a small shop with closed curtains at the entrance. "Here we are!" He shouted exuberantly as he let Summer, who was blushing, out of his arms.

Secretly missing his warmth, the Rose rounded on the blonde. "I could have ran on my own, ya know." She said with no real heat in her tone.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and tried to rub the back of his head only to end up rubbing Yang's, who leaned further into his hand. "Sorry, guess I got too excited."

Summer sighed, "Honestly," She spoke in a mock exasperated voice, "It's like there are two children instead of one."

"Wouldn't that make you a pedophile?" The blonde grinned cheekily. Summer froze as a comical look of shock overcame her features before she just sighed in defeat.

"Let's just go." The trio went to the shop and opened the curtains. They were then greeted by a smiling Ayame Ichiraku.

"Welcome to Iciraku Ramen!" she welcomed. "How may I-?" She suddenly stopped short when she took note of the blonde man standing before her. Her eyes widened and she raced around the counter to embrace the Uzumaki with a joyous cry of, "You're back!"

Naruto smiled as he hugged back the female chef. "It's great to see you again, Ayame-nee. I just got back today and ran into my old teammate and Granny Tsunade."

"So you didn't come here first?" asked the brunette as she let go of the Jinchuriki and gave him a mock scolding look, complete with a wagging finger. "Tsk tsk tsk, that just won't do, Naruto. I expected better from our number one customer."

"Hey, I did come here first. It just took longer than I expected." Naruto pouted childishly while Summer giggled at the obvious closeness the two had. The Uzumaki took this opportunity to introduce the Rose.

"Ayame-nee, this is Summer Rose. I met her during the trip and is new to the village."

The chef looked to the silver-eyed female and smiled in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Summer. I hope my little brother didn't bother you too much."

"Oi, I resent that!" he complained while crossing his arms.

"Hush, you," silenced Ayame. "The women are talking."

The blonde slumped in defeat while the girls laughed at his plight. "It's nice to meet you too, Ayame. I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble for Naruto and I to have a couple bowls of ramen?"

"Of course it wouldn't!" answered a male voice as a slightly elderly man stepped out from the kitchen.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's and welcome back home, Naruto."

"Hey there, pops! Man, have I missed your ramen! I'll take a large miso to start!"

The father chef nodded before he turned to Summer. "And you, miss…?"

"Summer Rose," she answered before adding, "And I'll have what Naruto's having."

"Two miso ramen, coming up!" he exclaimed before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the younger patrons of the stand to talk.

"So, who's the little one?" Ayame asked, referring to Yang, who was now happily sitting in her father's lap.

"This is Yang Uzumaki." Naruto said. Ayame's eyes grew wide as she processed what the blonde just said.

"T-That m-m-mean, that y-you're. . ."

"Yep." Naruto answered simply already knowing what she was trying to say.

"A-And she's. . ."

"Uh, huh. Yang is my daughter." He confirmed

"Then are you. . ." This time she directed her words at the Rose who had, until now, been watching the interaction in amusement. That humor, however, vanished at the implied question.

"Yes/No." Naruto and Summer answered simultaneously. The Uzumaki frowned slightly as the silver eyed girl looked at him a bit surprised.

"Yes." The blonde spoke more firmly this time. "She may not have given birth to little Yang, but that does not make her any less of a mother." As if to further cement this fact, Yang reached out with her small hands and said,

"Mama." The word was so quiet, yet so clear and it brought tears to Summer's eyes. She brought her sleeve to her face and wiped briefly. Once she finished, she smiled brightly at the two blondes.

"Thank you." Naruto leaned over and captured her lips in a short passionate, kiss.

"Anytime."

Ayame, having gotten over the shocking revelation, watched the tender moment with a small smile. She was happy that her little brother had gotten the family he always longed for, but she couldn't help wonder what had happened to the birth mother.

The group fell into a comfortable silence while they waited for their noodles. Eventually, Teuchi came back out with their ramen and Naruto ate it with his usual gusto; though he made sure not to look like a total glutton. Yang immediately followed suit with her smaller bowl while Summer tentatively brought the broth dripping noodles to her lips.

After taking her first bite, she immediately enjoyed the symphony of flavors that entered her mouth and began eating at the same rapid pace as the two blondes.

Both Teuchi and Ayame knew that they had just found another regular.

After having two more bowls each for Naruto and Summer and one more for Yang, the small family left the shop with Naruto paying for their food. While giving Summer a small tour around the village, they ran into Jiraiya, who had finally finished his meeting. He informed them that Naruto, along with Summer and Sakura, will be tested by Kakashi Hatake as a three man cell at 7:30 tomorrow morning. He was going to leave but Naruto still had a question.

"How'd they take it?"

Jiraiya sighed, "About as well as you'd expect, but after explaining that you wouldn't want to be pitied they all agreed to treat you normally."

Naruto gave the man a small smile. "Thank you for that. I don't think I could handle anymore pity. My friends back Beacon gave me enough of that."

Jiraiya chuckled, "That's what I told them." The white haired man scratched his head. "Anyways, just do your best tomorrow and make sure to not stay up too late. If you do, well," A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "At least remember to use protection." Then he was gone, leaving the two young adults a blushing mess.

After recovering his senses, Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Follow me." He grabbed a still blushing Summer's hand and lead her to towards the training grounds. More specifically, they made their way to Team Seven's training ground where the blonde was told they'd have their test.

"And this is my old stomping grounds," he said as he gestured the area with a wave of his hand. "We have access to all kinds of terrain, so we'll be in for a pretty hectic match up against Kakashi-sensei."

The Rose looked around as she thought back to the time Naruto told her about the first time he took this test. She frowned as she remembered the part of Naruto being left tied up against the post and not being released until late in the evening when Kakashi finally went back.

She shook off those thoughts before sighing, gaining Naruto's attention. "I know I said I was ready for this, but what do you think, Naruto? And be honest with me."

He looked to her blankly for a moment, making her grow less sure of herself, before she suddenly felt a flick to her forehead. "Silly," he began with a grin. "Of course you'll do great, and of course you're ready. You have all kinds of abilities no one even knows about at your disposal. Not to mention you're insanely fast, so you could easily get out of the way of attacks."

She was touched at the amount of faith he had in her, and she couldn't keep the slight blush at his sincerity. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"You'll be fine, Summer," he assured her. A foxy grin came to his face as he finished, "If all else fails, we'll watch each other's backs and work as a team."

She looked him in the eye, getting lost for a moment in those cerulean orbs, before she smiled back and nodded. "You're right. . . As long as we work together, we'll get through anything; just like we did back in Remnant."

"Exactly! So relax. We'll get through this test and we'll pass with flying colors!" he exclaimed with a fist pump.

She nodded once more and matched his fist pump. Yang, not wanting to be left out, did the same making them both laugh before they left the training grounds. Unknown to the family of three, a pair of pale lavender eyes laced with jealousy and sorrow had seen them. Her body quivered as a name escaped shaky lips.

"Naruto-kun."

 **XxXxX**

On the other side of Konoha, a certain lazy man with pineapple shaped black hair lazed under the shade of a large elk tree on a hill. His half-lidded eyes were drawn to random clouds in the sky as they freely floated along their chosen paths. The wind blew gently, rustling his green jounin vest.

The man let out a sigh. This would have been the perfect time to take a nap if not for the insistent blonde doing her best to talk his ear off. Speaking of said blonde, the man felt a sharp pain in his side. This elicited a grumble from the, now slightly irritated, man.

"Have you even been listening, Shikamaru!?" The girl practically screamed. All she got was a low grumble in return and a dismissive wave. Ino sighed loudly and muttered something akin to, 'no good lazy bastards.'

Shikamaru decided to ignore this.

"I asked if you heard about Naruto returning." A disinterested nod, "Then have you heard about him having a kid?" This caught Shikamaru's attention. He sat up with more alert eyes. Choji, who had been eating a bag of barbeque chips quietly, also payed more attention.

"Did he now?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah, Sakura told me about it. Apparently the mom left or something, I don't know, I was still shocked about Naruto having a kid so I didn't hear part of it. Anyways, now he is supposedly with someone else and is taking care of the kid with that person." The girl finished leaving the two boys shocked.

"Who would have thought that Naruto of all people would have a child first?" Choji asked after a moment. Ino nodded emphatically.

"That's what I thought! I mean, we all noticed how dense that idiot was back then. Hell, he didn't even notice Hinata's massive crush on him even though the rest of us did and now he comes back with not only a girlfriend, but a kid as well." She said, astonishment clear in her tone.

Shikamaru was quick to agree with her. Naruto was the last person he expected to have a child. Suddenly he smirked, 'Hmph, unpredictable troublesome blonde.' He thought fondly and spaced out for a moment.

"-spar with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow." Ino's voice cut into his mind.

". . . Huh?" Shikamaru sounded making Ino sigh and Choji laugh.

"I said that Naruto, the new girl, and Sakura are going to have a spar with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow." The Yamanaka heiress repeated herself.

"You going?" Choji asked. The blonde gave an enthusiastic nod and said,

"Of course! There's no way I'm going to miss it, besides I have to find out about this mystery girl." Ino's grin grew. "And, guessing from Sakura's reaction when I asked earlier, Naruto has become quite a hunk." She said before she started to giggle. "Oh, man. I have to tell everybody. They'll never believe it." And with that, the blonde girl was off, leaving her two teammates behind.

"So," Choji said after a moment of silence, "Are you going to watch?" After a moment of consideration, the

lazy Nara nodded.

"Yeah, troublesome at it is, it would be nice to see the knucklehead again besides," He gave a long suffering sigh, "Most of the Rookie 9 will be there if what Ino does what I expect her to. If that happens we have no choice but to go."

Choji hummed lowly. "Guess we're going then, huh?" Shikamaru sighed again.

"Troublesome."

 **XxXxX**

Blissfully ignorant of the news spreading thanks to a certain gossiping blonde Yamanaka, Naruto stands in front of the open pantry of his old apartment while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Summer stood next to him with an amused smirk gracing her lips and Yang, who was currently being held by the Rose, giggled at the funny look on her father's face.

This moment might have been confusing for some. What could have been so funny in a food cabinet? Well, if you're one Naruto Uzumaki then this would be rather easy to explain. Instead of the usual can goods that most would leave in their cabinet, the blonde Uzumaki had managed to fill the entire pantry full of different flavored packaged ramen.

"You know," Summer spoke up, pulling their attention away from the overwhelming amount of noodles, "You always said that you had an addiction to ramen when you were younger, but this is ridiculous." She finished.

Naruto slumped in depression. "It's not that bad, right Yang?" All he got was a deadpan stare in return. This caused the blonde's depression to increase and a dark cloud to form over his head. River like tears poured from his eyes like a fountain. "Even my own daughter is against me."

Summer sweatdropped while Yang seemed confused. "Mama cloud." The young Uzumaki's attention was entirely focused on the seemingly random cloud over her father's head.

"You can see it too?" The silver eyed girl asked slightly bewildered. She had thought it was something that her and her old team could see. It was amusing to her and Qrow, but it always seemed to annoy Raven, which caused him to do it more when she was around just to get a reaction out of the otherwise stoic Branwen.

"Daddy seems sad," She changed her train of thought before she got distracted with too many memories, "Why don't you cheer him up?" Summer set the toddler down and watched as she made her way to the still sulking Naruto on unsteady legs. Once reaching her destination, Yang grabbed his pant leg and gave it a tug. Turning his attention to his daughter, Naruto nearly melted at the sight of her large violet eyes tearing up and the adorable pout set on her lips.

"Papa, up." She whined. Naruto, despite his immense willpower, immediately caved under the perfected puppy dog look his daughter had just performed. Sweeping her into his arms, the blonde's depression vanished and he began rubbing his cheek against the small girl causing her giggle cutely.

"Aw, who could resist such a cutie like you!" Naruto cooed, "I certainly can't." A large, seemingly inhuman, growl erupted nearby. Blinking owlishly, the Uzumaki looked at Yang, who shared his expression, before they both turned ever so slowly towards Summer. Said Rose was doing her best to hide the blush she felt heating her cheeks by hiding her face in her cloak. Her eyes flicked up at the Uzumaki's before they quickly averted themselves.

"I. . . might be willing to eat that ramen?" She asked more than said. Naruto and Yang shared another look before they bursted into a fit of giggles. This did not help Summer's embarrassment at all and she dug her face further into her cloak. The moment was interrupted by a louder and even more monstrous growl. Glancing at his own stomach, Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Guess I'm a bit hungry as well." After a small meal of slightly stale cupped ramen, Naruto reminded himself to send out a few clones later to buy food, the trio got ready for bed. While Summer was bathing Yang the Uzumaki got a bit restless and went outside to the terrace before hopping to the roof. As soon as he did, he took note of a presence nearby and turned to see Kakashi leaned against the rooftop entrance.

"Yo," greeted the Jonin with his signature eye-smile and lazy wave. "I figured I'd find you up here."

"Is that right?"

"Of course, considering you were never really one to rest, even if it was for the simple ritual of going to bed," teased the silverette.

The Uzumaki rubbed his head sheepishly at that. "Got me there, sensei. So, what's up?"

The Jonin walked over to his student and sat next to him on the roof ledge. "Lord Jiraiya told me about your newest. . . discovery. I wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things, no matter how much I trust him."

Naruto frowned only slightly, though he could see the merit in his sensei's worry. The blonde lifted his shirt and channeled his chakra. After a moment if staring Kakashi gave a low hum.

"I see, so how did this happen?" He inquired despite already knowing the answer.

"On the return trip home," answered Naruto anyway. "I accepted an. . . energy I had come across during the trip and was offered a deal in exchange for the ability to use it to the full extent."

"And that was the price?"

"What was I supposed to do? If I hadn't accepted then I wouldn't have been able to control it and might have ended up hurting those around me." The blonde was clearly distressed. "And that is something I can not let happen. No matter what."

"Without a doubt," said Kakashi after a pause. He stood up. "Anyway, you shouldn't worry about that for now. Just focus on the test we'll have tomorrow and bring your best to the table, Naruto."

The Uzumaki chuckled at that, making Kakashi raise a brow. "Sensei, if I brought my best then you're going to be in for one hell of a fight. I've learned more than you can imagine on my trip, so you better bring your best."

He smirked. "Besides, I'm not the only one you should look out for."

The Jonin was silent for a moment before he chuckled in return and left in a Body Flicker. When he left, Naruto stayed out for several moments longer, enjoying the gentle winds, before he went back to his apartment room for some sleep.

Upon entering, Naruto felt a warm smile make its way to his face. On his bed lay the two most important people in his life, cuddled up under the blankets in their pajamas while snoring softly. Without a sound, Naruto put on his own night clothes and slipped under the covers behind Summer. Wrapping an arm the girls, he pulled them closer and gave them each a peck to the cheek.

"Goodnight, Little Dragon, Sweet Rose." With that, the Uzumaki drifted asleep not knowing that Summer had been awake the entire time. Melting further into his embrace, a loving smile crossed the Rose's lips.

"Goodnight, my love."

 **(Tomorrow morning - Training Grounds 7)**

When Naruto, Summer, Sakura, and Yang, having all met up on the way there, showed up at the appointed

area at 7:30 they had expected to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and possibly Kakashi, if he actually showed up on time. They, however, were not expecting to see the Rookie 9 along with Team Guy and their respective senseis to be there as well.

As they observed the unexpected guests, Naruto took in the changes his old friends had made over the years. The one that stood out the most, at least to him, was Akamaru's drastic increase in size. Now being at a startling waist height as opposed to his previous ankle one, the white ninja dog stood tall next to his owner, Kiba Inuzuka. Having switched his color scheme from gray to black, Kiba had a leather form fitting black jacket with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

Standing next to him was his two teammates, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Shino, having not changed much, wore a calf length gray jacket with the hood pulled over his head. His eyes were covered by shaded, circular glasses. Hinata, on the other hand, was a bit different from before. Now wearing a loose fitting lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour and navy blue pants with black, low-heeled sandals. She also let her hair grow to reach her waist.

Naruto's eyes moved to observe the other teams and took notice of their change in uniform as well. The only one who had not changed in any way was Rock Lee and, judging from his continues shouts about his flaming passion of youthfulness, his personality hasn't changed much either.

"Alright," A voice snapped the blonde out of his internal musings. Coming back to reality, Naruto realized that they had already entered the clearing and, guessing from the others stunned expressions, they had already been seen. The blonde took notice of the blush present on all of the girls faces and, despite his confusion, filed the information away for later. However, most of their attention seemed to be focused on Summer and the little blonde girl in her arms. Whispers broke out amongst the group of friends.

The voice, Tsunade, continues, "This is the test for the reinstatement of team 7 with the members Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Summer Rose. Anybody whom I did not mention clear the testing grounds so that they may begin." The other teams and their respective senseis went to the edge of the tree line so they can observe without causing interference. Once they were gone, Tsunade turned back to the remaining people left in the field, "You may begin explaining the rules." She said to Kakashi, who had arrived without anyone noticing, before leaping back into the trees. Jiraiya, after taking Yang from Summer, and Shizune were right behind her.

"Well then, the same rules as last time apply. There will be only one bell, but the focus of teamwork will still be expected, along with seeing how you've grown," explained Kakashi while the other three nodded. "Alright then. You'll start when I say so."

This was mainly directed at Naruto who was reminded of his brash actions during the first bell test. The blonde smirked at his sensei as he lowered himself into a ready stance while his two teammates did the same. They watched as Kakashi lifted his headband over his Sharingan eye and pulled out a kunai.

"Begin!"

No sooner than he had spoken, Kakashi leaned sharply to the side as a glowing projectile flew past him and into the forest, where it eventually detonated blowing away the trunk of a tree causing it to crash to the ground. The silver haired jounin's wide eyes traced the path of the explosive projectile to his recently returned student and watched as the seemingly innocent and decorative golden bracelets shifted into a pair of gauntlets complete with crimson spikes lining the knuckles.

Naruto grinned as he cocked back his arm, which caused a solid 'chu-chink' to be heard, and launched his fist forward, releasing another one of his glowing explosives at the ground underneath Kakashi. Not wanting to lose his feet, the jounin leapt back to dodge. Just as this happened he felt someone appear behind him. Turning quickly, he brought up a kunai just in time to block a white and red blade, however, his eyes widened when the blade cut through the metal with ease. Not having enough time to bring up another defense, Kakashi executed a quick seal less substitution and saved himself from being cut in half by the sharp blade. Inwardly patting himself on the back for his quick save, the sensei to Team 7 sweated lightly at the obvious intent to harm if not kill him. The jounin, despite successfully evading the attacks, couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, Kakashi-sensei!" Looking up, the silver haired man deadpanned to himself.

'Right, there were three of them.' Quickly jumping back, Kakashi was not prepared for the subsequent result of Sakura's attack. As soon as her foot touched the ground it cracked under pressure before caving in and kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.

Over to the side, Jiraiya gave Tsunade a dry look. "You made her into a mirror image of yourself."

The Hokage smirked while Shizune sweatdropped at his comment. "Who know what kind of trouble Naruto would get into if there wasn't someone like me to keep him in line?"

The Toad Sage rolled his eyes, seeing little merit in her inquiry. As far as he knew, Summer was just as capable as calming Naruto down and could do it _without_ the use of force.

Shielding his eyes, the former ANBU captain missed the dust cloud being parted as Naruto hurled through it. Cocking back his fist once more, the blonde let his fist fly into the jounin. Exploding on contact, Kakashi was thrown back by the blast. Swiftly rolling to his feet to cushion the impact he recovered quickly and blocked yet another slash from the sword. Making sure to coat his kunai in chakra, Kakashi managed to successfully block the attack this time, though the blade still managed to cut through half of the metal before stopping causing them to be left in a deadlock. This also gave him time to observe the weapon.

The sword shined lightly in the sun, as if it were recently polished and though the grip was worn, it was obviously well looked after. Being straight with only one side sharp and the other blunt, the blade itself was simple. The coloring, hilt, and guard, on the other hand, was another story. The blade was primarily white in color, but had a crimson edge with the hilt being of the same color as the edge. The guard was designed so that one side, the shorter one, faced upwards and the opposite side, the longer one, faced downwards. Probably in order to protect the user's knuckles. The hilt, however, he couldn't make heads or tail of. It had a bunch of odd shifting mechanisms and there was a hole at the bottom making it seem light, yet heavy at the same time.

The deadlock lasted for only a few seconds, but it was more than enough time for the jounin to make his observations. Loosening his grip on his kunai, Kakashi let his opponent stumble forward with the sudden loss of pressure and landed a devastating roundhouse sending the girl flying. Before she could hit the ground and cause further damage to herself, she was caught by Naruto. Sakura quickly engaged Kakashi in a bout of taijutsu to give her new teammate time to recover.

"You alright, Summer?" He asked gently. The Rose nodded and hopped out of his arms.

"Yeah, he just caught me by surprise. I won't let it happen again." She tightened her grip on the pommel of her sword before reaching back into her cloak and pulling out second sword of similar design with opposite colors. Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Remember how we took out the other teams during the tournament at Beacon?" Summer nodded slowly not seeing the point of the question. Suddenly her eyes widened and a grin, similar to the blonde next to her, grew on her face.

"Let's do it." Then they were off. Kakashi, who had been weaving in and out of Sakura's attacks, glanced over at the duo as they began closing in on his position. Sakura, also taking notice of her approaching teammates, leapt out of the way of the approaching collision. Before the two reached the jounin, Naruto pointed both his fists backwards and fired behind him. This caused the blonde's speed to increase suddenly and manage to land the first punch on Kakashi exposed chest. Launching a swift combo, Naruto landed a few more hits before the jounin recovered and began to retaliate. The two seemed even for a moment but Kakashi began to gain the advantage, thanks to his sharingan eye, and just as he was about to exploit an opening in Naruto's attack, Summer fell in with a slash from the twin swords. Now having to take on the both of them, the silver haired jounin was quickly losing ground and soon Summer's swords managed to cut into his vest and draw blood just as Naruto jumped up with a spinning kick that sent the jounin flying, as well as causing his vision to spin. Sakura, seeing her chance, jumped at the downed sensei and launched a heavy punch at him.

"Shannaro!" Just as before the ground caved in under the force and would have most likely severely injured the jounin, if not for the fact that Kakashi's body exploded into smoke as soon as her fist made contact.

"Shadow clone." Naruto cursed and began to look around. "Summer! See if you can find him. Sakura and I will defend you." He got a nod from the Rose and she extended her senses attempting to feel him out. Unknown to the others watching, her silver eyes glowed briefly. Suddenly locating the hiding jounin, Summer shouted,

"Jump now!" Without hesitation, they all jumped into the air just as three pairs of hands emerged from the ground grasping at where their ankles just were. Acting quickly, Summer stabbed both swords into the ground causing the clone to disappear. Sakura followed suit and dropped another earth shattering punch into the ground. The popping noise told them that it was a clone as well, which meant that the one under Naruto was the real one. Instantly chakra began to form in the palm of his hand spinning wildly into a ball. Bringing his hand down, he unleashed the devastating jutsu on the ground below him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he released his signature jutsu on the spot where he believed his sensei to be. The earth detonated as it couldn't contend with the power of his attack. Leaping back out of the resulting dust cloud, Naruto watched to see if he managed to get his sensei.

 **XxXxX**

Standing off to the side, the Rookie 9, plus Team Guy, watched the battle in awe.

"When did Naruto get so good?" Choji asked what was on the forefront of everyone's mind.

"Naruto? What about that new girl and her swords?" Tenten said incredulously, stars appeared in her eyes. "They're so beautiful."

"I'll say." Kiba giggled perversely, but stopped suddenly when he felt a heavy killer intent focused on him. Looking around for the source his eyes stopped on the tall form of Jiraiya, but he was not looking at the Toad Sage, he was staring at the glowing red eyes of the supposed child of Naruto. However, the moment he blinked the kids eyes were back to its normal violet color.

"What has you so scared, Kiba?" Shikamaru, the ever observant one, took notice of the Inuzuka's shaking form. Kiba looked stunned for a moment before he tried to laugh it off.

"Afraid? Haha! Who's afraid?! I was just thinking of a funny joke. R-Right, Hinata?" He tried to turn to his teammate for support, but the Hyuga seemed out of it for the moment as she stared at Naruto with a heavy blush adorning her cheeks.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at Kiba's odd behavior, but ultimately decided to leave it, deeming the conversation too 'troublesome' to continue.

"Yosh! Guy-sensei!" Lee suddenly shouted, his eyes alight with passion, "Naruto-kun has improved upon his inner flames of youth! I shall do the same, starting with 500 hundred laps around Konoha on my hands! If I cannot do this, I must do 1,000!"

"Great idea, my star pupil!" An older looking Lee shouted alongside him, his eyes were lit with the same passion as his mini-clone. "I shall join you, but I shall do 5,000! We must not allow our youthful flames to die!"

Neji sighed at his eccentric teammates' behavior. "While I do not agree with their speech about youth, I must say they are correct about Naruto's improvement." He spoke to Tenten. A smirk appeared on his face. "It makes me want to train even harder."

Tenten nodded. "I know what you mean. He became so much stronger while he was gone. Almost makes me feel as if all my training was for nothing." She sighed. "Well, I guess that means I'll have to try harder. Though I do wonder where he got those gauntlets and where I can get some."

"He made them himself." The two members of Team Guy jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion. Turning on their heels, the two came to face to face with the Toad Sage.

"What?" Tenten asked after a moment of extended silence.

"The gauntlets," Jiraiya repeated, "He made them himself."

"W-What!?" The bun haired girl stammered, "There's no way he made those!"

The white haired man rolled his eyes. "Of course he made. I watched him do it myself." He narrowed his eyes, "Or do you doubt my word, girl."

"N-N-No, s-sir."

"Good."

Neji stepped forward. "I would like to apologize for my teammate's behavior," He glanced over at Lee, who was still ranting about the springtime of youth, "Both of them." Jiraiya's eyes softened and he chuckled.

"There is no need to apologize." He began, "You just need to remember that this isn't the same Naruto you all knew back then. He has been through some tough times and is a changed man because of it."

This piked Tenten's interest. "That reminds me Lord Jiraiya, is it true that Naruto has a kid now?" Her question grabbed the others interest and they waited for the Toad Sage's answer.

"Yep, she's over there with Tsunade." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The rest turned their attention to the Slug Princess, where she was happily bouncing a small girl with blonde hair in her arms. Yang, having been handed to Tsunade by Jiraiya, who had said that she needed some time to bond with her great granddaughter, giggled happily at the rapid movements.

"That's her." Ino breathed. "She's so cute!" A squeal sounded from her as she watched the little girl laugh. "What's her name?"

"Yang," Jiraiya answered when everyone's attention was focused back on him, "Yang Uzumaki."

"Cute name." Kiba remarked. The sage nodded in agreement and the conversation lulled for a moment.

"So, who's her mother?" Surprisingly, it was Hinata who put an end to the silence.

Jiraiya frowned sadly. "I'm not one you should be asking, but her name was Raven Branwen."

The sound of a roar brought their attention back to the fight at hand. The dust from Naruto's rasengan seemed to have forcibly been cleared by a large earth dragon that Kakashi must have just summoned.

Shikamaru quickly noticed the way he worded his answer. "Was?"

The white haired man's frown increased, "Now that is something you should ask Naruto. I'm afraid I can't say anything else on the matter other than that she is no longer with us." The group grew solemn after that.

The lazy Nara nodded in understanding, but silently contemplated his words in his head. 'No longer with us. So she is either dead or she left. I guess I'll have to ask Naruto for more information.' He sighed. 'Troublesome.' Deciding to put the question to the back of his head, Shikamaru payed heed to the evaluation at hand.

 **XxXxX  
**

Naruto squinted his eyes at the large cloud of dust he kicked up with his attack. He peered into it as he attempted to locate his sensei. A large pulse of chakra alerted him to the Jounin still being in fighting condition. Readying his stance once more alongside Summer and Sakura, Naruto awaited Kakashi's appearance. He was, however, not ready for the large dragon created entirely out of rock to shoot out of the dust cloud and ram into him.

"Naruto!" Summer shouted in worry.

Gasping at the sudden pain, Naruto flipped over the dragon's head and ran down it's length before leaping off his tail just as fireball smacked into him and sent him flying. Getting up and glaring lightly at the silver haired jounin, Naruto made the mistake of making eye contact with Kakashi's sharingan. The tomoes of the red eye spun lazily as the world disappeared around him and the sky darkened to night. Naruto took only a moment to notice he was caught in a genjutsu.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that, Kakashi-sensei!" The Uzumaki put his hands together in the ram sign, but before he could exert the chakra necessary to break the genjutsu, a heart stoppingly familiar voice spoke,

"It's been a while, Uzumaki." Slowly turning in shock, Naruto stared at the crimson eyes of his former lover, Raven Branwen.

Summer had no idea what happened. One moment Naruto had looked like he was having the time of his life sparring against his old sensei, then the next he was hunched over with his hair shadowing his eyes. His body shook and his fist clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. Laboured breaths escaped his lips and a trail of tears poured out of his left eye. This caused a large amount of concern in the Rose, and she was about to rush to his side when he straightened suddenly.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Kakashi." His voice was quiet, but the coldness of it left chills in their spines. "You could have performed any other kind of genjutsu, but now you've gone and made the wrong decision." His tone grew more and more emotionless with each word, until it began to frighten Sakura and Kakashi. Summer watched on in silent worry. She could never be scared of Naruto, but she knew something clearly had upset him and it had something to do with Kakashi's genjutsu. But what could have been in that illusion to cause Naruto to cry like that. She hadn't seem him in this state since. . . Raven.

Her eyes flew wide as she began to piece together what happened. Kakashi must have shown Naruto something in relation to the Branwen causing him to lose control of his emotions. As she put more thought into it, it began to make more and more sense and the more sense it made, the angrier she grew. Kakashi should have known better to show Naruto something like that. It would only affect his mental state negatively and tear down all that she and Jiraiya worked built up.

Summer felt a growl build up in her throat before she forcibly pushed it back down. Now was not the time to get angry at the silver haired jounin. She had to focus on Naruto and make sure he doesn't go on a rampage. However, she decided to not try and stop him from fighting Kakashi. It would help if he got rid of the cause of his negative emotions. Not to say she wouldn't stop Naruto from killing or maiming his own sensei, but she wouldn't be opposed to the idea of the jounin being roughed up a bit. Some cuts and bruises, maybe a few broken bones. What? Summer may be a nice girl at heart, but if you harm anybody she holds close to her, especially Naruto and Yang, then you would be lucky to get away with your life. She was very protective of those precious to her. Quiet footsteps drew her mind back to the coming confrontation and she tensed in preparation to move if the need arise.

As Naruto drew closer to Kakashi, his face was slowly revealed from the shadow of his bangs. Soon his eyes were visible and the jounin nearly felt his heart stop. Naruto's left eye was still the brilliant blue from before, albeit with zero emotion in them, but it was his right eye that caused Kakashi to take a step back. His iris was enveloped in a dark crimson, almost black, color and an odd symbol started above his eye and ended in a point below it. Dark energy swirled around the Uzumaki menacingly and the intensity of it caused the jounin to sweat.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya worryingly.

The Toad Sage sighed. "Kakashi just signed an all expense paid trip to the hospital for a few days. That's what's happening."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked in concern of her little brother figure.

"Just watch." Jiraiya said calmly. "And whatever happens, do not interfere." He aimed this last part at the teams and their senseis. They all nodded their consent, though the jounin senseis looked reculent they still obeyed the wishes of the Toad Sage. Out of sight of the adults, Yang watched her father with concern written clearly on her face.

'Papa.'

"Uh, Naruto." Kakashi plicated. "We can talk about this, right? No need to resort to violence. It was a honest mistake." Heterochromic eyes stared at him emotionlessly. Just as he was about to say more, pain erupted in his stomach. Staring down disbelieving at the foot lodged in his gut, Kakashi traced the leg back to the its body where he eventually met the eyes of the Uzumaki. 'I couldn't react to his movements at all!' The jounin thought incredulously. His sharingan had been able to see the blonde move, but his body could not react in time to the insane speed Naruto had just displayed.

Coughing up a small amount blood through his mask, Kakashi stumbled away from the offending limb. He, however, was not given the time to recover. Pain flared in his jaw and suddenly he was airborne. He gritted his teeth as he spun in the air. He had again seen his movements, but still couldn't react to them in time.

Reaching into his pouch, Kakashi launched two kunai at the blonde as hard as he could. Naruto did not make any move to dodge the kunai and simply watched impassively as they shattered against his skin. Ignoring the disbelief prominent in the jounin's eyes, Naruto blurred out of sight, moving slightly slower than before but it was still too fast for Kakashi's injured body to defend itself. Appearing behind the Jounin, the silver haired man could only watch as a hand was brought down in a chopping motion. Shooting into the ground like a bullet, Kakashi was implanted harshly into the ground.

Still not finished, Naruto let gravity pull him to the ground to land on the jounin's back with his knees pushing him further into the ground. Getting off of the man, the Uzumaki lifted Kakashi by his hair and held his limp body in front of him with one hand. Holding out his other hand, a rasengan began to form. However, this was different from the others as small, white, shuriken-like blades spun around it making a low screeching noise.

Jiraiya, having known the particular jutsu Naruto was about the use, was about to move to stop him because even though he was severely underpowering it, the jutsu was still too dangerous to use on a fellow leaf nin. There was no need for him to do anything though, as he already spotted a certain Rose on the move. "Get ready to get Kakashi out of there." He said to Tsunade. The blonde Hokage nodded and turned to Shizune.

"As soon as there is an opening get Kakashi and bring him quickly to me. I must run a quick analysis on his injuries before we take him to the hospital so that he may be treated." Shizune shook her head in response and waited for her moment.

Naruto felt that he put enough chakra into his rasengan and was going to plunge it in the Jounin's chest, but stopped as a familiar warmth suddenly enveloped him from behind, causing him to lose his grip on Kakashi. The now unconscious man fell limply to the ground where he was immediately picked up by Shizune and taken to Tsunade.

"Naruto," Summer spoke softly, but with a certain firmness that made the blonde freeze. "That's enough now. There is no need to do anymore harm. Think about Yang." Naruto's crimson eye started to lose some of it's crimson-black color and began to return to it's original one. "You wouldn't want to see her upset at the sight of you killing, would you?" The blonde glanced at the little girl mentioned. The young blonde had tears threatening to fall out of her watery violet eyes and her lips quivered in a barely suppressed cry. Slowly but surely, the marking around his eye faded and he was back to normal.

"Yang." He whispered. Naruto's body began to sway and his eyes drifted shut as the fatigue from using his power took it's toll on him. His legs gave out on him and he felt himself fall. However, he never hit the ground as the arms that were wrapped around him supported his limp body. Struggling to turn his head, tired blue met shining silver. "Th-Thank you." He managed to say before his mind shut down alongside his body, dragging him into the dark embrace of unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he fully fell into oblivion was a soft and sweet voice telling him everything will be okay.

 **END**

 **Author's Notes: Whelp, there ya go. The second installment of Summer Maelstrom. Not sure how that did, but I guess I'll find out in a bit. Don't really have much to say other than if you want to find out something, then send me a PM. I'm willing to answer all your questions, but I'd rather not spoil the story for those who don't want to know. So, be sure to review, favorite, follow, and all that other stuff. I'll see y'all in the next one. Ja ne.**


	3. Dreams and Mission to Wave

**Yo, Kitsune here with the third chapter of Summer Maelstorm. So there seems to be a few concerns last chapter that I would like to address. The first one being Yang's name. That was a mistake on my part. I have went back and reedited it so that her name is simply Yang Uzumaki, not the mess I had before. Another thing I would like to talk about is how similar parts of the chapter is to** **pain17ification' story "Evolving Bonds". I am going to say this now, yes I copied some parts and yes I have his permission to do so. And, well, that's about it. Some people asked about Naruto's new power, if Kurama is still with him, and about further detail on Summer's weapon and I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later chapters to find out. But, as some of you guessed, the mark design and power is based off of Meliodas' demon mark in Nanatsu no Taizai. Anyways, long A.N. aside, let's get on with the next chappy, eh?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. I still have that recipe though.**

 **XxXxX**

 _Deep in the crimson depths of the Forever Falls forest, two people can be seen sitting under the shade of one of the many red leaved trees. The two sat rather close as one was leaning rather heavily on the other and their hands were intertwined between them. One of the figures, a man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes, rested his head on top of the other's darker locks. The other, a female with black as night hair and, currently closed, eyes that matched the color of their environment, leaned against his shoulder. Surrounding the duo was the fading bodies of various species of Grimm._

 _"You know, most girls would like to be taken to a fancy restaurant or go on a nice picnic as a date." The male spoke._

 _"Well, I'm not like most girls." The girl reasoned with her eyes still closed._

 _"Yes, you made that abundantly clear when concussed that poor man when you thought he was leering at you." The man deadpanned, not that the female noticed with her eyes still being closed._

 _"Hmph, you would have done the same had you been there yourself." She huffed as she opened her eyes to look at the blonde._

 _"I. . . shut up."_

 _"See."_

 _He sighed, "You still haven't told me why you took me here." He looked around him to the nearly faded bodies of the Grimm. "Other than the obvious. What's on your mind, Raven?"_

" _And what makes you think I have anything to tell you, Naruto?" The blonde gave her a flat look._

" _Because, ripping off the skull is of a Beowolf and shoving it up the ass of an Ursa is not normal behavior, even for you."_

 _Raven sighed, "Well, you know we've been dating for two years now, right?"_

 _"Of course. Our anniversary is in two weeks." He raised an eyebrow, "What of it."_

 _"Yes, well, you see the thing is, uh, during those two years, we've, um, done some s-stuff."_

 _Both brows were now raised. The usually composed and mature badass, Raven Branwen, stuttering? "Uh, huh. What about it?" A teasing smirk crossed his lips. "Still upset you can't keep up?"_

 _"No!" The girl nearly shouted as a blush graced her cheeks. "I mean, uh, n-not that. I was talking about the results of you, ah, f-finishing i-inside." Naruto went a healthy shade of red._

 _"Y-Yeah, I know what's supposed to happen after I, uh, yeah. But I thought you were on the pill?" He finished slightly confused._

 _"Well, I guess you're more f-fertile than you thought."_

 _". . ."_

 _"O-Okay, I-I may have f-forgotten last t-time."_

 _". . . So that m-means. . ." Naruto trailed off wide eyed when the crimson eyed girl nodded. They then fell into a terse silence. "Huh," He finally sounded. "I guess that explains the mood swings."_

 _Raven stared up at him incredulously. "That's all you have to say!?"_

 _"What, you thought I would be upset about it?" Naruto shrugged. "I'll admit that I'm surprised, but I'd never leave you for something like this. I know that I don't have much, or any really, experience in parenthood, but I won't let you do this on your own. I'll be there every step of the way." As added emphasis, he grabbed the distressed girl and hugged her tightly._

 _Raven sucked in a single, sharp breath at the determination in his voice. He was serious about this. He wouldn't abandon her to raise a baby on her own. She sighed and burrowed her head further into the blonde's embrace as a massive weight lifted off her shoulders. Of course he wouldn't. This was Naruto she was talking about. He would never leave a friend, or anybody, to fend by themselves in their time of need. It was one of the characteristics that attracted her to him in the first place._

 _A sudden thought entered her mind and she nearly had a panic attack. Raven bolted up, breaking the the tender hug, and stood up to pace. Naruto, meanwhile, looked on in bewilderment at the sudden mood change._

 _"Uh, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you upset?" His tone matched his confusion and Raven caught it._

 _"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She was quick to reassure him. "It's just," She sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks. "What are we gonna tell the team? Am I going to have to leave Beacon? How will we find the support to raise a child?"_

 _Naruto went wide eyed at the questions and paled as another one came to mind. "What is Qrow going to do?" His words caught Raven's attention and her panic nearly doubled before she calmed slightly when she thought about it._

 _"Qrow won't be a problem. I'll talk to him. But what about the rest?" She said._ 'What about Summer?' _She wanted to add, but thought better of it. Naruto, being the oblivious idiot he is, did not know about the Rose's feelings despite being friends for so long._ 'Besides,' _She thought to herself,_ 'She already lost her chance. He's mine now.' _Her mind halted when two arms wrapped around her waist and brought her in close._

 _"We'll handle the others together, okay." Naruto whispered into her ear soothingly. Raven relaxed into his arms and leaned her head back onto his shoulder while putting her hand atop of his._

 _"Right, together." She agreed. Raven lingered in his arms a moment longer before she spun out of his grip, grabbed Naruto by his arm, swept his feet out from under him, and sat on his chest._

 _Naruto groaned at the sudden movement and looked to the raven haired girl questionably. She did not say anything, but began to lean over from her position on him and gave the blonde a coy smile as her dark tresses curtained their faces from the outside. "Now, before we do all that, I believe this is the first time we've been alone in over a week and I think it's about time you scratch a certain itch of mine, neh?"_

 _The way she spoke and the feeling of her breath tickling his ear was nearly enough for Naruto to lose control. However, he put a tight lid on his hormones and said, if a bit strained, "Are you sure you wanna do this here?"_

 _Raven's smile did not diminish in the slightest and she began to nibble on his earlobe. "Why?" Her voice sent shivers down his spine and caused his eyes to darken with lust. "It's not like we haven't done it outside before. Besides, I think it's kinda hot."_

 _Naruto, having already been at his limit, lost it when she moved her hips down and grounded down on his growing bulge. Sitting up in a flash, his lips devoured hers and her crimson jacket was torn off her shoulders._

 _"Bit hasty aren't you?" Raven noted with a smirk as they broke the kiss to take breathe. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would think you only want me for my body."_

 _The blonde chuckled, "Of course not. I love you for you. Though," His hands drifted down to her backside and gave it a firm squeeze. "This is just an added bonus." Raven struggled to hold in her moans under his ministrations. She eventually gave in and attempted to muffle herself by using his mouth. Breaking away once more, the Branwen spoke softy,_

 _"Naruto, I lo-" Naruto blinked when the girl cut off abruptly and her expression changed from one of affection to one of shock. Feeling warm liquid run down the front of his shirt, he glanced down and felt his heart stopped. Sticking through her stomach was a pale hand with black veins running along it, covered in blood. Still in shock, he almost didn't hear it when Raven tried to speak again._

 _"R-Run." Looking up from the hand sharply, Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief then shock as crimson eyes turned silver and traces of red bled into the ends of her hair. "You h-have to get o-out of here, N-Naruto." Before he could do or say anything in protest, her body burst into black smoke and scattered in the wind._

 _"Wh-What?" Naruto choked out still not being able to comprehend. All at once, the forest around him vanished and was replaced by an endless black void._

 _"Foolish little boy." A soft voice with a well hidden vicious undertone spoke, seemingly from all around him. "Did you really think you could escape me?"_

 _"Who are you!?" Naruto shouted. "What do you want from me!?"_

 _The voice laughed sinisterly, "You know exactly who I am, boy." The feeling of a hand under his chin and the image of red eyes with black sclera entered his mind. Rage instantly overcame him._

 _"YOU! What the fuck do you want!? How are you inside my head!?" Naruto demanded._

 _The voice laughed mockingly. "All will be answered in due time. For now you should wake up. I believe your teacher has things to discuss with you."_

 _"What do you mean in due time!? Answer me!" He shouted angrily, but it was too late, he could already feel himself regaining consciousness as his dream world faded away._

 **XxXxX**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he bolted upwards from his position lying down. He put a hand over his face as a massive headache overcame his senses. The rage from his dream, or was it a nightmare, faded from a burning inferno to an insistent buzz at the back of his mind. Pulling his hand away from his head, Naruto blinked at the liquid covering his palm.

 _'Tears?'_ He thought to himself. A quick swipe to his cheeks showed him that there were still more coming out and the burning in his eyes revealed to him that it had been doing so for a while.

"Yo, it seems you're awake now, eh Naruto?" The blonde was startled by the sudden noise and turned sharply to his side while hastily wiping at his face.

Sitting up in his bed reading a small orange book, was Kakashi. His signature face mask still covered the lower part of his face, but his headband sat on a small table beside him. His left eye remained closed as to not unnecessarily waste chakra and his remaining open eye drifted to his student lazily.

"I expected you to wake up much sooner, but I guess that mark of yours took more out of you than I thought." He shrugged uncaringly. "Just goes to show what happens when you use a power you don't have any experience for."

Naruto blinked as the memory of what happened came to him. Remembering the way he lost control, he cursed himself mentally. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry I-" The Jounin raised a hand, cutting him off.

"It's fine. While I did not say it, it was implied to come at me with the intent to kill. You just happened to get closer than the others." He said simply before his expression hardened. "However, you need to get a hold on those emotions, Chunin Uzumaki. If you lose control like that in a real fight, then it's possible for your anger to be taken advantage of. You wouldn't want to leave Yang fatherless, would you?" He asked rhetorically.

Naruto looked down to his hands in guilt and frustration. "I know." He clenched his fists in his lap. "I know, but. . . It's just so hard. Every time I think of her I just. . ." Kakashi sighed seeing the state his student was in.

"You know," The silver haired man spoke catching Naruto's attention. "You're not alone in this. You have friends to talk to and help you. Not to mention a family." He gestured next to the blonde, confusing him momentarily before he felt the sensation of something small laying against his side and a hand resting on his thigh. Naruto looked down to see the sleeping faces of Summer and Yang. The Rose was seated in a chair next to his bed and was resting her head in one arm while reaching out to him with the other. Yang, on the other hand, was attempting to use him as a body pillow and had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his side.

"They've been here since yesterday, you know?" Kakashi said when he saw Naruto finish his observations.

"How long was I out?"

"Don't know. I just woke up myself, but if I had to guess, I would say it's probably been a little over a day."

Naruto was shocked. A full day? Just how much did his new power take out of him.

"I see you're starting to realize the consequences of your actions." Naruto nodded solemnly. "Good," Kakashi gave him his signature eye smile. "The sooner you understand this, the better you'll become."

The blonde fell into contemplative silence while Kakashi turned back to his book. The room was quiet except for the occasional perverted giggle that emitted from the silverette. Something the Jounin said earlier suddenly registered in his mind.

"Wait, Chunin?"

Kakashi looked up from his book sheepishly. "Ah, you caught that? I was actually hoping you missed it."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei. Weren't you the one who always told me to look underneath the underneath."

"Yes, but I never thought you actually listened to me back then."

"Hey, I know I was bad when I was younger, but I'm much more mature now." The blonde pointed out. Kakashi deadpanned at him. "What?! I am!" The deadpan did not leave his face and Naruto pouted while crossing his arms childishly and turned to the side. "You could have at least been a little nicer about it, dattebayo." The silver haired Jounin chuckled.

"You're not doing a good job at telling him otherwise, ya know." Naruto looked down, a bit startled, to the sleepy face of Summer Rose. The blonde gave her a betrayed look as the Rose smirked at him.

"Not you too!" Naruto said disparagingly as Kakashi and Summer both chuckled at his misfortune. The laughter died down after a moment.

"So, how do you feel?" The silver eyed girl spoke, her voice laced with concern.

The blonde shrugged. "Other than feeling slightly drained, I'm completely fine."

"Good," The Rose smiled at him. "Because that means I can do this!" Her smile flipped and she slapped him sharply in the back of the head.

"Itai! What was that for, Summer?"

"Where do you get off on worrying us like that!?" She shouted/whispered, startling the blonde. "Did you not think about how we felt before you went all willy nilly?!" In the background, Kakashi chuckled before the petite girl rounded on him as well. "And you! What were you thinking when you used such a genjutsu on Naruto. If I didn't stop him he could have seriously, if not fatally, injured you!" She said, still using her loud whisper.

Kakashi had the decency to look slightly sheepish but couldn't help but sweatdrop. _'She reminds me way too much of Kushina.'_ He thought to himself as he watched her turn back to Naruto and continue to scold him.

Eventually, Summer ran out of things to say and sat back down a huff. Naruto, who was rubbing his tender head, saw this. He reached out and pulled the girl out of the chair and into his arms. She struggled briefly before giving in to the blonde's stronger grip. Seeing as she stopped squirming, he began to rub her hair softly. Sighing in content, the Rose let out a cute "Munya" and snuggled further into the blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke finally. "I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Summer sighed, this time in exasperation. "It wasn't just me you had worried. It was Yang too." They both looked to the somehow still sleeping girl. "Even if she didn't understand why, she still knew her father was upset. She wouldn't let anybody but me touch her or feed her and she absolutely refused to leave your side."

The Rose giggled slightly. "She's definitely a daddy's girl."

Naruto smiled fondly as his gaze never left the sleeping blonde while Summer spoke and chuckled at the end. "Yep, it would seem so." After that, the conversation ended and the couple was silent as they revelled in one another's presence. Kakashi eye smiled his students little bonding moment and went back to reading.

Eventually a nurse came by to check on them and saw that the two were awake. Leaving to inform Tsunade, the nurse soon returned with the blonde Hokage and was followed by Sakura, who glanced at the couple's position in slight envy, before looking away before anyone noticed.

"So, the sleeping beauty awakens. It's about time. I was beginning to think it would never happen. Then I'd never be able to give you your surprise." Tsunade teased.

"You mean about me being a Chunin?" The blonde asked as her jaw dropped. "Kakashi accidentally told me."

"Way to sell me out, Naruto." The mentioned Jounin said dully. The Uzumaki shrugged and Tsunade glared at the silverette.

"Really, Kakashi." She said dangerously. The man paid no heed to the Senju's tone and merely eye smiled.

"Oops." He said nonchalantly causing the Hokage to smack a hand against her forehead and drag it down her face.

"Whatever," She sighed. "Since you already know and everyone's here, I guess I can tell you."

All the inhabitants of the room gave the blonde woman a questioning look. "Tell us what, Granny?" It was Naruto who voiced what they were all thinking.

"Team 7 has a new mission." This surprised them all.

"What, so soon? We just got back." Naruto whined.

"Normally I would let you wait a few days in order for you to settle in, but this is rather urgent. Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted by our spies near the edge of Wave Country. He was seen accompanied by three others who seemed to work with or under him. Your mission is to travel to there and confront the rogue Uchiha and his associates before and attempt to negotiate in order to bring him back. If he refuses, you are authorized to use force, lethal if necessary." Tsunade informed them. She looked around to see if anyone would protest her last statement and saw that, other than Sakura's slight hesitation, they were all determined. "Good," She turned to Naruto and Summer. "I have arranged for Shizune to look after Yang while you two are away. All of you will be packed and prepared to move out at the village gates in two hours, dismissed." With her part said, the female Hokage turned on her heel and left the room, Sakura quickly followed.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and got of his bed. "Guess I'll be on my way as well, ja ne." He said cheerfully before he vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the two, three if you count Yang, alone.

Summer met Naruto's blue eyes and spoke worryingly, "Are you sure you're ready to fight your old teammate?" Naruto nodded without hesitation.

"Yes. I may have considered him a friend before, but Sasuke has already chose his path when he betrayed me in order to fulfill his goals of revenge. Besides, I have a new family and even more friends. I don't need him and if he attempts to harm anyone I consider family, I will not hesitate to end him." He said while voice grew dark at the end.

The Rose shook her head in agreement. "And if he intends to shove another lightning covered fist through your chest, then I'll both my swords will _accidentally_ be shoved down his throat."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed with a raised eyebrow. "Getting a little protective aren't you?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Someone has too. You always seem to have trouble looking after yourself after all." She giggled before she yelped when she felt a pinch in her side. She glared at the Uzumaki as he looked away with faux innocence. A mischievous smirk suddenly crossed her lips and she reached up to his face and scratched his whiskered cheeks lightly. Instantly, Naruto melted at her touch and began to make odd, purring like noises of content.

"You're evil." He glared at her weakly. Summer simply smiled cheekily.

"I know." Then she leaned down and silenced any more protests by kissing him deeply.

XxXxX

At the entrance gates of Konoha, if one were to look they would see five people watching a touching, yet highly amusing scene of a father fretting over leaving his daughter behind.

"Do you have the diapers?"

"Yes."

"What about food? Is there enough of that?"

"Yes."

"My scroll number in case you need to contact me?"

"Ye- Wait, what?"

"She doesn't know what a scroll is, Naruto." Jiraiya said from the side.

Naruto rounded on him and shouted, "I thought you told them everything!" He waved his arms comically.

"I might have left out a few details." The white haired man shrugged. "It's fine. If anything happens I'll still be here."

"Yeah, but-" Summer placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and, after a silent battle of wills, he sighed in resignation. "Fine, just. . . take good care of her Shizune-nee, Pervy Sage."

Shizune nodded, "Of course. I shall do my utmost best to keep her safe." She said determinedly. Naruto bowed his head in thanks before looking at the small blonde in question.

Her violet eyes looked up at him in sadness and it nearly caused him to stay and say 'fuck you' to the mission when he the sight of her watery orbs. Instead he soldiered on and pulled her out of Shizune's arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're gonna have to stay strong for daddy, okay." He said softly. "I'll be right back after I kick the bastard's ass." Yang nodded and looked at her father with determination.

"Daddy, kick ass." She said causing Naruto to laugh, however that laughter stopped when multiple ominous auras washed over him. He chuckled nervously and put Yang back in Shizune's arms.

"That's right, but daddy really needs to go now before daddy gets his ass kicked." Naruto said. still in third person. causing the dark aura to increase making sweat drip down his face. "So, uh, see you later, gotta go bye!" And then he was gone, racing out of the gates with a cloud of dust trailing after him. He was soon followed by two more dust trails and twin shouts of, "Naruto!"

The others watched this scene amused and turned to the last member of the team. Kakashi looked back at them for a moment before he closed his book and put it into his pouch. Tsunade spoke,

"I've already informed you of the mission parameters, but there is something I would like to add. Be on a lookout for the Akatsuki. There's no doubt that they have heard about Naruto's return and is planning on going after him. With all the other Jinchuriki being captured or missing, it is safe to assume Naruto is next. Protect him at all cost. There is no telling what they have planned once they have acquired all of the Tailed Beasts." Kakashi shook his head affirmative.

"Understood."

"Good. Then you are dismissed." With that, the silver haired Jounin was off, following the rapidly disappearing figures of his team.

"You know they'll be fine, right?" Jiraiya said. "Despite what you might think, Naruto has matured in his time away. Parenthood does that to you."

"I know." Tsunade sighed. "I just can't help but get a bad feeling about this mission. Naruto doesn't exactly have the best track record, ya know."

"Just have a little faith." The man that is pervy said reassuringly, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

The blonde sighed again, "I hope, for his sake and Yang's, that you're right."

 **XxXxX**

In an unknown location, deep within the confines of an unnaturally large cave, a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back, sat against the back wall at the far end of the cave. Around it's head was a blindfold covering its nine eyes, seven of which were open. Standing atop of the fingers of the statue's shackled hands, were six holographic figures.

"It seems the Kyuubi has finally returned, now we may finalize our goals." Said a man whose only visible distinctive feature was his spiky hair and ripple like eyes.

"'Bout time the brat got back." Another man spoke, a large sword can be seen poking over his shoulder. "I was beginning to think he had run away."

"Hahahaha!" The figure with a large tri-bladed scythe laughed insanely. "Now I can finally sacrifice the little fucker to Lord Jashin!"

"Calm down, Hidan. I heard that the boy had amassed quite the bounty while he away. I must have his head."

"Shut the fuck up, Kakazu!" Hidan yelled. "Nobody gives a shit about your stupid bounties!"

"And nobody cares about your ridiculous sacrifices." Kakazu shot back.

"That is enough you two." A feminine voice interjected. "Now is not the time for your childish arguments. We have work to do. We must capture the Uzumaki and we have to discover the whereabouts of the Hachibi as well."

"Keh," The man with the sword scoffed. "If I remember correctly, it was the immortal idiot's fault that the Eight Tails got away in first place."

"Oi, fuck you, Kisame!" The Jashinist yelled, "At least my partner is still alive!" Kisame growled but said nothing in return.

"Enough." The deep voice of the ripple eyed man cut in. "Like Konan said, this is not the time to argue. Besides, I have already gathered the means necessary to capture the Kyuubi and Zetsu is currently working on uncovering the location of the Hachibi."

"Oh," Sounded Kisame, "And do you plan on sharing this amazing plan with the rest of us, oh great Leader?"

"That information is confidential." The leader of the Akatsuki ignored the obvious sarcasm present in the swordsman's voice. "Right now you will travel to Nami no Kuni and meet up with your new partner."

"New partner?" Kisame asked. "Who is it?"

"Someone whom you are quite familiar with." The purple eyed man said vaguely. Kisame grunted at the lack of intel but nodded regardless. "The rest of you will remain on standby until you are told otherwise. Dismissed." With that the holograms began dispersing one by one until there was only one left. The swordsman only remained a moment longer before he too faded away.

Opening his eyes, Kisame took in his surroundings. He was sitting on top of a large rock in front of a river at the edge of a lush green forest. The area was rather peaceful and it slightly irritated him. Scratching at his dark blue hair, the man spoke seemingly to no one.

"So, you got all that?" The air to the left of Kisame's shoulder rippled and another man, with long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and two bangs framing his face, appeared behind him.

"Of course." The man confirmed, "Despite it being vague, I was still able to gather the information necessary to report back."

"Tch, it still amazes me that you of all people would fake your death and betray the Akatsuki." Kisame said. "Besides, weren't you the one who kept going on about wanting to die by your precious little brother's hands."

"I have a debt to pay so I can't afford to die right now. Not even by my foolish little brother." The man said flatly.

"Heh, you're one cold bastard, Itachi." The blue skinned man smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The Uchiha replied stoically.

"Of course you don't." Kisame rolled his eyes. "Well," He said beginning to stand up, "I guess it's time to go meet this _new partner_ of mine." He said putting extra emphasis on 'new partner.'

"Then I must take my leave as well." said Itachi. Kisame waved him off dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go do your thing before I decide to give Samehada another taste of your chakra." Itachi was not intimidated in the slightest by the swordsman. Nonetheless, he decided it was time to take his leave. After all, while there wasn't much regarding future plans, he still had an important piece of information to report.

Akatsuki was active again, and their first target. . . was Naruto Uzumaki.

 **End**

 **Whelp, that's that. This chapter was mostly meant to give you a little more insight to Raven and Naruto's past as well as to start the first arc of my story. Before some people begin to complain and say that I'll start to focus on Sasuke just like Kishimoto, I'm going to say this. Sasuke will be a part of my story. How important he is to it has yet to be determined, but he will be in it. Naruto will not, however, be gungho (auto-correct just tried to change that into 'bunghole'. . . odd) on doing everything he can to get him back. Naruto will have his own goals to fulfill and, just like mentioned earlier, will not hesitate to kill the Uchiha if he harms his family. Well, ranting aside, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to tell me what you think, what I could do better, and what I can do to improve. I see ya'll in the next one.**


	4. Find the Uchiha

**Yo guys, Kitsune here. I'm not really sure what happened when I tried to upload this chapter last time. It kinda just turned itself into code. I honestly wouldn't have noticed so quickly if I hadn't already been on a computer at the time with my gmail already open. So, I want to apologize for what happened and hopefully this one comes out alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or RWBY. That belongs to their respective owners of Rooster Teeth and Kishimoto. . . something. Now let's go!**

 **XxXxX**

In the forests outside of Wave, the new Team 7 could be seen standing together near a tree. Well, the entire team sans Naruto was on their feet. The Uzumaki, on the other hand, was lying in the grass with multiple painful, yet comical, looking bumps poking out of his blonde hair as smoke poured from his beaten body.

"I know what Naruto said was stupid and irresponsible, but was beating him that much really necessary? We still need him for the mission." Kakashi said dully, not even looking up from his book.

Summer waved off his concerns, "Eh, he'll be fine in a second. He's gotten worse from Professor Goodwitch when he fell asleep in class back at Beacon."

"Besides," Sakura spoke up, crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance. "The idiot deserved for teaching an innocent girl such a dirty word."

"But it was an accident." The mentioned 'idiot' said weakly.

"Yes, an accident that will never happen again. Got it, Naruto?" The Rose said sternly. He nodded,

"Got it." Then, like magic, the blonde hopped up as the bumps and bruises vanished so fast one might think it was all an act. He turned on his heel and saluted the Jounin, "Chunin Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty."

Kakashi sighed and slipped his small book into his pouch. "Just how long have you been waiting to use that line?" The Uzumaki grinned cheekily causing the silverette to roll his eye. "Naruto's antics aside, I believe it's time to begin the operation." The others turned serious and gave him their full attention.

"We're ready. . . Sensei." Summer confirmed, hesitating on the new term. Something Kakashi was quick to take notice of.

"Just call me Kakashi or Hatake if you wish to be formal. It'll make it much easier on the both of us if you did." The Jounin suggested. "Besides, I haven't taught you anything so you have no reason to address me as such."

The silver eyed girl nodded, "Very well, Kakashi." The man eye smiled.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's get started. Our intel states that Sasuke was seen travelling through Wave while being accompanied by three others, two male, one female. One of the males was said to be very large in size and had very distinguishable orange hair." Naruto's eyes lit up at the color of the man's hair, but refrained himself from saying anything. "The other male was reported to be smaller in size, but no less unique. He has white hair and shark like teeth, much like that of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The final member of group has red hair with matching eyes and glasses. No other information about their appearances seem to be available other than what I have just told you."

"So, what you're saying is that, other than what color hair they have, we have nothing on their abilities or fighting styles?" Summer asked skeptically.

"No," Kakashi said seriously. The three leaned in close to listen clearly. "They also have. . . matching cloaks!" He finished cheerfully causing them to fall flat on their face. Naruto, being the first to recover, jabbed a finger at him and shouted,

"What the hell, sensei!? I thought you were being serious!"

"Now, now, Naruto." The Jounin placated, "It was just a joke."

"Tch," The blonde scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. It wasn't even funny, 'ttebayo." Kakashi rubbed his neck sheepishly before he once more adorned a serious expression.

"Since we don't know their current location we'll have to do a little scouting. Summer, Sakura I want you two to investigate where the group was last spotted. Ask around and see if somebody has seen anyone that matches any of their appearances. Naruto, you're with me. We will be checking out the outskirts near the bridge. I'll summon Pakkun to see if he can pick up any of their scents."

"Uh, sensei?" Sakura cut in with a question. "Doesn't your dog need a scent to track somebody in the first place?"

"Oh! I got something." Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a small scroll.

"And how is that supposed to help us?" The pinkette asked scathingly. Naruto glared at her lightly in return.

"I wasn't finished yet." Opening the scroll, the blonde put three fingers on a seal written in it. Pushing chakra through his fingers, he watched as a puff a smoke appeared. Once the smoke disappeared, it revealed him to be holding a typical Konoha headband with a slash through the symbol. "I knew I would need this someday so I asked Pervy Sage to seal this for me so I wouldn't lose it."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, and since it as in a storage seal, then that means the scent is still there. Good job, Naruto." The blonde laughed and scratched the top of his head.

Aw, it was nothing."

The Jounin grinned, not that the others could see it under his mask, at his student's modestness. It was a rare trait to have and a very good one for a ninja. After all, being too cocky in battle could very well get you killed. He lost count of how many Jounin he had been able to beat when he was younger because they overestimated themselves and underestimated him. "Now," He said getting back on track. "You all have your orders. Is there any questions?" Kakashi waited a moment to see if there were any protests. When he received none, he continued. "No. Then let's move out." At his order, the team made their move. Summer and Sakura began running towards the town, while Naruto and Kakashi took to the trees.

 **(With Sakura and Summer)**

The two females of team 7 entered the town of Wave and immediately disappeared into the bustling streets. Slipping their way through the crowd, they kept an open eye for any flashes red, white, or orange hair. It shouldn't be too hard due to the colors being so exotic amongst the usual black and brown hair that the residents of Wave shared.

Occasionally asking a random citizen, the girls searched until midday where they eventually decided to take a small break at a local cafe in which they both now sat in a booth sipping slowly from their cups of tea. The two sat in relatively comfortable silence as Sakura stole an occasional glance at Summer.

"Is there something on my face?" The Rose asked, raising an amused brow.

Sakura's face flushed at being caught looking and she waved her arms in front of her in denial. "N-No. I was just thinking about how I don't really know you all that well. I mean, we are on the same team now, right?" She finished slightly awkward near the end.

Having thought about it, Summer realized that the pinkette had some merit to her words. The only time she really had any contact with the girl was when she first arrived in the village and during the test. After which she had stayed with Naruto in the hospital until he woke up, and by then they had already received their mission. Because of all this, the two never really had much time to talk and bond as a team.

I suppose you're right. I guess I'll start." Summer said causing Sakura to smile. She decided to go with the introduction that Naruto had used to help their team back at Beacon get to know one another. "My name is Summer Rose. I like Naruto, Yang, my friends at Beacon, and being a Huntress. I dislike Grimm, people who enjoy the pain of others, and a certain somebody." The silver eyed girl's voice turned dark with emotion when she finished her dislikes and nearly caused Sakura to cringe. "My hobbies are working on Blizzard Rose, training, and hunting Grimm." And just like that Summer's tone was cheerful again. "My dreams for the future is to become an awesome mother and the greatest Huntress in the world!"

"Blizzard Rose?" The pinkette took notice of the unfamiliar term. Summer grinned excitedly.

"That's the name of my swords. They're special blades reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonated at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability." Summer trailed off as Sakura's eyes began to swirl in confusion. She sighed. "It vibrates really fast and I can cut through almost anything." She simplified.

"Oh," Sakura placed a fist into her palm. "That's why it cut through Kakashi-sensei's kunai so easily."

Summer grinned sheepishly. "Actually, that was just the regular blade. Naruto put a seal on it so I don't, uh, accidentally cut some stuff." She said thinking of a few mishaps that occurred when she was in the early stages of training.

The Haruno felt her eyes nearly pop out of her skull at the news. That was when the blade's power was sealed! She'd really hate to be on the receiving end of the full cutting power. "So, why'd ya name it Blizzard Rose?"

Summer tapped the side of her nose. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, I believe it's your turn."

Sakura had a look of realization. "Oh, right! My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my master Tsunade, my village and my friends who live there. I dislike being weak and people who understatement me. My hobbies are learning new medical ninjutsu and training to become stronger. My dream is to become the greatest medical ninja ever and. . ." Her voice trailed. "Find an old teammate and bring him back." She declared resolutely.

"Sasuke, right?" Summer asked curiously. "Naruto told me about his fight with him at the Valley of the End."

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll do everything I can to bring him back.

"What if he attempts to kill you?" The Rose questioned. She needed to know if she had the resolve.

"I. . . I don't. . . " She hesitated. "I'm not sure what I'd do." The Haruno finally admitted.

Summer sighed. "Well, you need to find out, because from what I heard, there is a very strong possibility that Sasuke will attempt to end your life once we find him. I'd rather not lose another teammate." She said solemnly.

Sakura grimaced at that. "Right. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." The Rose nodded thankfully.

"That's all I ask for. Now," She stood up. "Let's get back to work. We have a rogue to-" She cut off mid-sentence as her eyes turned to dinner plates before they fell into a deadpan.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked a bit worried at the silver eyed Huntresses' rapid change in face. Summer just pointed weakly to the large windows of the shop and said dully,

"Found them." Sakura turned as well and had to hold in a gasp of shock. Walking just outside the tea place, was a group of four people wearing matching black coats with red clouds on them. Each of them had differing hair colors of red, orange, and white, but what stood out most to Sakura was the male leading the group. His clothes and build weren't visible under his cloak, but the dark hair that spiked up near the back was a dead giveaway.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura breathed. He was here. She wasn't prepared to find him so soon. They weren't even looking for him at the time and he just shows up out of the blue with an entourage.

Summer sighed at the completely random and coincidental discovery. It seems some of Naruto's luck passed on to her. _'Whelp, no use in complaining now.'_ She thought to herself. _'Might as well make the most of the situation.'_ She may not be the best strategist on her team, that title belonged to Raven, she was more like Naruto and planned better on the fly.

However, that did not mean she didn't know how to think outside of battle. So, it was with confidence that she ordered Sakura to make a shadow clone and send it to where Kakashi said he and Naruto will be. Luckily, despite her shock, the Haruno was still able to listen to orders. She created the clone and dispatched it on it's mission. After finishing her task, Sakura turned to the Rose and couldn't help but ask what to do next. "Now we follow them. Kakashi will be able to track us with his dogs. Once the boys catch up we'll figure out the next step." Summer grinned when the pinkette nodded. She turned her attention to the group fading into the distance. "They're getting away. We need to go." The two left the shop and took to the roofs. They had a job to do.

 **(With Kakashi and Naruto)**

"They. . . named the bridge after me?" Naruto stared at the large words written above him.

"It would seem so." Kakashi remarked. His eye focused on his remaining male student. "You really shouldn't be that surprised. You did help save this country."

The blonde scratched his neck. "But I didn't do it alone."

"No, you didn't." Kakashi agreed. "But you were the one who inspired them to stand up for their country. That's what made you a hero in the eyes of the people."

Naruto just laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess so." The Jounin chuckled alongside him before turning serious.

"Alright. Time to get started." Kakashi pulled out a kunai and nicked the pad of his thumb. He re-holstered his weapon and ran through a set of handseals before slamming his hand on the ground. A sealing matrix spread from his hand and, with a large poof of smoke, a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears appears. The dog wore a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector on top of his head

"Yo," The little dog raised a paw. "Whatcha need me for this time, Kakashi?"

"I need you to track this scent, Pakkun." Kakashi answered holding out the headband.

"Oh, is that it? You sure you don't want to feel how soft my paw is?" He asked raising his front foot temptingly.

"Maybe later, but for now we really need your help now." The Jounin said urgently as he tried to stress the situation to the ninken.

"Fine, fine. Let me get a whiff of it." Taking a quick sniff of the headband, Pakkun began to smell around the area. "Yep, he's definitely been here. The scent lingers in the air all around here and seems to be heading town." The dog reported. "I can't tell you how long I'll be able to track him because of the mist, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for." Kakashi said. He turned to Naruto. "Let's go."

"Right."

The two ninja, plus a dog, made quick progress across the bridge and soon reached the other side. Once there, they took to the roofs and continued to follow Pakkun as he steadily tracked Sasuke's scent. It was only after a few minutes that they ran into Sakura's clone.

Literally.

As Naruto leapt to the next roof a pink blur appeared in front of him causing him to ram into it. Acting on instinct, the blonde grabbed onto the blur, twisted in the air, and tossed it at the wall.

The blur, which Naruto had finally recognized as Sakura, spun momentarily before she caught herself and landed against the wall feet first, where she instinctively latched onto it with her chakra. Naruto quickly followed suit and stuck to the opposite wall.

"Ah, Sakura!" Naruto cried out, feeling alarmed at his actions, "I'm sorry!"

Sakura gave him a glare. "Whatever, Naruto. Just be more careful next time. If I hadn't caught myself in time I might have been dispelled." She said sternly. Naruto nodded, though he did take notice of something he found odd in her sentence.

"Dispelled?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I'm a clone. I may not have the ridiculous reserves you have, but I have enough to make a single clone without falling over from chakra exhaustion. Anyways, now is not the time. I have information I need to give to sensei. Where is he?"

"Up here." Sakura looked up and saw the mentioned Jounin standing at the edge of the roof with a hand raised. She jumped up from her position on the wall with Naruto right behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei! We found Sasuke." The clone said.

"Explain."

"Summer and I were taking a small break at a tea shop when Summer spotted the group through the window. She ordered the boss to create me and sent me to find you guys while they follow them." She reported. Kakashi nodded,

"Good decision. I want you to continue tracking Sasuke and the others, but stay out of sight. We'll catch up as soon as possible." He ordered.

"Got it." And with that, the clone dispelled sending the memories back to the original. Kakashi then turned to Pakkun.

"Alright, new orders. I want you to track the scent left behind by Sakura's clone back to the tea shop. Then we'll catch up to them from there." The ninken nodded and began sniffing the air. Picking up the correct scent, he changed directions from the previous route and immediately went after the smell before it could fade. The other two fell in behind him as they, once again, jumped from roof to roof.

Naruto worried slightly, 'Be careful, Summer.'

 **XxXxX**

Sasuke Uchiha was angry. No. Angry was too small a word. He was downright pissed. He had thought that after he had killed his brother he would be satisfied with finally avenging his clan.

But now he knew the truth of what happened all those years ago. The masked man, who claimed to be the infamous Madara Uchiha, told him how, after the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, Konoha's leadership began to suspect that the Uchiha were behind the attack due to the Sharingan's ability to control the beast. He was told how from that point onwards, the Uchiha were placed under close surveillance — something Madara claims was accomplished by forcing all Uchiha to live in one section of the village. This mistrust and isolation from the rest of the village created feelings of ill-will amongst the Uchiha, and ultimately rekindled the hatred harboured towards the Senju-influenced government. As such, the Uchiha — led by his father, Fugaku Uchiha — began planning a coup d'état to overthrow Konoha's leadership.

In preparation for the coup, the Uchiha started inserting a member within Konoha's command structure to act as spies. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, was placed in the Anbu, the direct arm of the Hokage, however, Itachi did not agree with the Uchiha's plans; believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War. As such, he turned into a double-agent, providing Konoha with information on the Uchiha's plans. The Third Hokage, who did not agree with the treatment of the Uchiha following the Fox's attack, tried to find a peaceful resolution with the clan. Danzo Shimura, however, did not believe negotiations would solve anything and felt eliminating all the Uchiha would cause the least amount of bloodshed.

The Uchiha noticed his brother's strange behavior and tasked Shisui Uchiha with keeping an eye on him. Shisui, a close friend of Itachi, shared his opposition to the coup. When peace talks started to break down, Shisui attempted to use his Mangekyo Sharingan's Kotoamatsukami to force the Uchiha's leaders to change their minds. Danzo felt this was a waste of Kotoamatsukami's rare usage and took Shisui's right eye for himself before Shisui had a chance to use it. Having failed and fearful that Danzō would take his other eye too, Shisui entrusted his left eye to his brother before committing suicide. After finding his body, the Uchiha believed Shisui had, in fact, been murdered by Itachi and the suicide was staged, and, as such, no longer trusted him.

Although he still wanted to find a non-violent solution, Shisui's death convinced Itachi that events could no longer be stopped. He became outwardly critical of the clan's actions and hostile towards individual members. Danzo, aware of Itachi's conflicted feelings, explained the two possible outcomes: the Uchiha could be allowed to carry out their coup, an act that would ultimately lead to the entire clan's extermination, including him and Itachi; alternatively, Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha before the coup took place and, in exchange, would be allowed to spare Sasuke's life. Itachi decided to save his younger brother's life and become a rogue nin while still remaining loyal to the village.

After hearing Madara's story on what had truly happened, Sasuke vowed to avenge his brother, and he would start with the destruction of the Hidden Leaf, specifically Danzo and his followers. However, he was not arrogant enough to believe that he could take on the entirety of Konoha on his own. That's why he agreed on Madara's offer to join the Akatsuki, along with the newly christened team Hawk. With their help he may have enough manpower to wipe that sorry excuse for a village of the face of the Earth.

But first, he had to meet up with the contact the Akatsuki sent to meet with him. That's why he is now travelling through Nami no Kuni in order to find him. He was told that he would meet with the informant to learn what he needed to do in order to be fully enrolled within their ranks.

Sasuke realized this might be the only chance he had to be inducted, so he knew to do everything he could to not fail. He even put up with Suigetsu and Karin's constant arguments, along with red head's poor attempts at seducing him. He was not interested in the girl, he only kept her around because her sensing abilities were quite the boon. The same with the others, Juugo and Suigetsu. They were only pawns he could use and dispose of when he no longer needed them. But for now, he was stuck with them.

"Sasuke." A voice called, breaking his inner monologue. He turned to the redhead who had disturbed him.

"What?" He demanded, his tone suggesting that he was annoyed. Karin took notice of this and spoke quickly,

"I can sense two people following us along with two other signatures rapidly gaining on them." She reported. Sasuke took a moment to process this.

"How close are they?"

"There are two on the roofs to our left. The other two are three kilometers behind them."

"What are their chakra levels?"

"Two are around the average Jounin's while one I can't get a good read on. It's almost like they don't have chakra, but a different source of energy all together." Sasuke took notice of this, but motioned for the girl to continue. "Right, well, the final one is. . ." She trailed off as her eyes widened, "Dear Kami, his chakra is larger than that fish guy's, Kisame." Karin said shocked.

The Uchiha felt his own eyes widen. Someone who had larger reserves than the famed 'Tailless Bijuu' was unheard of. Suddenly, Karin stumbled causing Juugo to reach out to stop her from falling.

"Karin! Are you alright?" The orange haired giant asked worryingly. Karin nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. . . that guys chakra. When I tried digging deeper, I was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of rage and hatred I felt. It was like I was staring into the face of the devil." She breathed.

Sasuke became slightly worried before he brought his emotions under control and thought about the situation. Immediately, his quick thinking led him to the identity of at least one of the people following them.

"Whoever is tracking us has a jinchuriki with them. Karin, can you look to see the state of his chakra?" He asked.

Karin nodded, if a bit hesitantly and closed her eyes. "It feels. . . erratic, but controlled." She reported. Sasuke nodded.

"That means the Jinchuuriki has a large amount or full control over his Tailed Beast. If he is after one of us than we have to lead them to a place with a lot of cover so we can fight on even ground." He began strategizing.

"I know a place just east of here that we could go to. It's an abandoned log factory that went out of business when Gato still ruled. I don't think it has been fixed up since then." Suigetsu suggested. Sasuke nodded.

"Right, then that's where we'll lure them." The Uchiha finalized. "Karin I want you to walk in the center so you can keep me updated on their whereabouts. Juugo, Suigetsu, you two stay behind and watch her back. I'll take point." His eyes flashed red briefly revealing three intersecting ellipses before it faded back to black.

"Now let's go."

 **XxXxX**

"They're changing directions." Sakura noted. Summer nodded. They had been moving in the same route nearly the entire time, but now it seems they might be getting closer to their destination.

"Come on. We can't lose sight of them. The other two will be here soon." The Rose urged as the group they had been tailing turned another corner.

"Right." The two females continued to follow Sasuke as they kept themselves hidden. They watched curiously as the group took seemingly random turns, and a few backtracks, that eventually led to an old, large, abandoned building with no roof and several logs lying in precarious positions. The surround area was void of any life and was only marred by the occasional large rock and tree. When the two girls saw this, they instantly were on the alert and hid in the nearest set of branches.

"Think this is a trap?" Summer couldn't help but ask. Sakura gave her a flat look. "Yeah, that's what I figured." She finished and began to laugh awkwardly while holding her arm and looking off to the side.

"Uh, huh." The Haruno rolled her eyes. Though, she couldn't help the small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth at the girl's behavior. "Let's wait on Naruto and Kakashi-sensei before we go any further." She suggested. Summer opened her mouth to agree, but was interrupted by another voice.

"No need to wait. We're already here." Sakura gasped and Summer nearly squealed and fell over in shock, if not for the hand that covered her mouth and arm encircling her waist.

"Easy there, Summer. It's just us." Silver eyes met blue ones that sparkled with amusement. "No need to panic." Summer shivered lightly as his breath tickled her ear before she spun out of the Uzumaki's embrace and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I-I wasn't panicking! I just, uh, stepped on a tack." Naruto raised a brow.

"You're wearing boots." He pointed out. Summer looked down at the mentioned footwear and pouted causing him to chuckle.

It was a big tack."

"We're in a tree." The Rose, if possible, pouted harder.

"As amusing as this is," Kakashi spoke up catching Summer's attention, "You both need to update Naruto and I on the situation, aside from what your clone already told us."

"Right," Sakura nodded. "After I sent the clone, we began tracking Sasuke and his associates. At first it seemed like they didn't have a real destination in mind, but that soon changed when that redhead stopped and told Sasuke something while glancing in our direction. They then continued walking and led us here."

Kakashi grimaced. "It seems that the redhead is some kind of sensor." The Jounin noted. "Which means we no longer have the element of surprise."

"I say we just go in there and beat the crap out of them." Naruto slammed his fists together. "If they know we're here already let's make sure they feel it too."

Kakashi shook his head at the blonde's actions. _'Leave it to Naruto to think of the most simplest of ideas.'_ He thought to himself as he lifted his headband. "While not the most sophisticated of plans, it's really the only option we have." The silverette agreed. Sakura rounded on the man.

"You mean we're actually gonna go through with this hare brained scheme?" She asked shocked. Summer grinned as the drew her swords.

"Simple and straightforward. I like it."

"You too!"

Naruto smirked as his gauntlets shifted. "Let's do this." Ignoring Sakura's protests, the blonde leapt from the tree and fired a few shots at the door blowing it in. He landed in front of the entrance and immediately sprinted inside.

"He always was one for flashy entrances." Summer idly noted before turning to the others. "Guess we better get going. Can't let him start without us." With that being said, she jumped down and ran after Naruto. She was quickly followed by Kakashi.

Sakura sighed as she palmed her face, "I'm surrounded by idiots." She shrugged, "Well, you know what they say, 'If you can't beat them, join them'."

* * *

"Oi!" Naruto called out. "I know you're in here Sasuke! Come out!" Feeling movement to his right, the blonde ducked as a few shuriken whizzed overhead. He then dived to the side as a familiar massive sword impaled the ground where he previously stood.

Rolling to his feet, Naruto sprang at his attacker and unloaded a punch only for it to go right through him as his adversary turned to water. Blinking owlishly, he barely had time to dodge a large, chakra propelled fist that busted up the ground below him while kicking up dust at the same time.

Shielding his eyes from the small particles, Naruto vaguely heard the cry of "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Blinking out any remaining dust, the Uzumaki looked up in time to see a massive fireball hurtling towards him. Just before it reached him, a flash of red appeared and the flames were split in two.

Summer smiled at Naruto as she held her swords at ready. "Need help?"

"Pfft, as if." He waved her off. "I had them on the ropes."

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

"Mm, hm. I believe you."

"Now you're mocking me."

"Whatever you say."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Please stop talking." A quiet voice interrupted them. The orange haired giant, Juugo, stood up, however he looked slightly different than before. His skin turned dark on the left side of his body and his irises become a pale yellow colour while his sclera turn black. He spoke in an unhinged voice, "I don't like your voices. They annoy me. I think I'll just rip out your throats!" He laughed insanely.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Juugo stopped laughing and looked up in time to see a foot crash into his face and send him flying. "As annoying as it is. I would rather not have him lose his ability to speak."

"Hey, Kakashi. Took you a while. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked deciding to ignore the Jounin's barb.

"I'm here." The mentioned girl slid next to him. "Can't let you do this on your own. There's no telling what you'll mess up." She finished causing him to grip his chest in faux pain.

"Oh, how you wound my poor heart, Sakura. I don't know how much more I can take." He leaned against Summer. "Quick, kiss me to make the pain go away." The Rose giggled and pushed the blonde away, but not before slipping in a quick peck on the cheek. The moment, however, was interrupted by a voice tinged with malice.

"I should have known they would have sent you guys to find me." Team 7 looked up to the rafters and saw their target standing above them. "Though I do not recognize you." He looked to Summer, who shrugged and did not say anything.

Naruto instantly took notice of the crimson cloud pattern on his cloak. "You joined the Akatsuki!" Sasuke glanced at him.

"That is none of your concern." He spoke stoically. "I believe you are all here to attempt to bring me back?"

"Of course!" The blonde pounded his fist into a palm. "I'm gonna kick your ass and take you back by force."

"Weren't we ordered to negotiate first?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but negotiations went right out the window when they attacked us." Kakashi replied.

"You're going to beat me?" The Uchiha drawled. "If it's anything like last time, then you'll be the one who's ass gets kicked. Besides," He vanished from view and appears behind Naruto with his sword drawn, "I will not allow you to live like last time."

Sasuke swung his chokuto and watched as it fazed through the blonde as if he weren't there. His eyes widened in shock briefly before he turned to bring up a guard just as a yellow clad fist smashed into it. That did not seem to be the end of it, however, as the fist then exploded and sent him crashing into some machinery. Sasuke glared at the smirking blonde as he picked himself up from the rubble.

"I'm not the same as I was last time, Sasuke." Naruto said as he brought both fists up in a brawler type stance. "I'm a helluva lot stronger this time around."

Sasuke's glare increased tenfold at the blonde's words. He felt the familiar shift in his eyes as they bled red and three tomoes appeared. _'Looks like I can't hold back this time.'_ He thought. _'I will finish what I started all those years ago.'_

"I will end you, Naruto Uzumaki." He spoke aloud. Naruto's grin grew feral.

"Bring it."

 **End**

 **Yay! I finally finished the chapter! Now I can actually do the work I'm supposed to do in marketing class!**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Actually, Ima just go back to writing the next chapter. See you in the next one. Ja ne!**


	5. Battle at Wave!

**Hey, guys. I got some good news and some bad new. The good news is, the new chapter is out. The bad news is, I recently got kicked out of my Uncle's house (I'm really not sure what happened there, but I'm glad to be gone) and am now sleeping at my Grandma's motel with my siblings until I can find a better place. So, that means less frequent updates due to the lack of internet I have. I will still be continuing the story because I do not plan on stopping anytime soon, but it's just going to be a bit harder to get it out. Now, I couldn't go over this chapter as well as I did my other ones, so excuse me for the mistakes and any lack of quality you might find. I heard a while back, like at the first chapter, that I should get a beta-reader. I agree, however, I have no idea how any of that works. If somebody wants to help me out with that I would be immensely grateful. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You all should know that I do not own RWBY or Naruto by now, but I'll say it anyways. They both belong to their respective owners of Rooster Teeth and Kishimoto (still haven't figured out the other part of his name).**

 **XxXxX**

 ** _(Last Time)_**

 _"You're going to beat me?" The Uchiha drawled. "If it's anything like last time, then you'll be the one who's ass gets kicked. Besides," He vanished from view and appears behind Naruto with his sword drawn, "I will not allow you to live like last time."_

 _Sasuke swung his chokuto and watched as it fazed through the blonde as if he weren't there. His eyes widened in shock briefly before he turned to bring up a guard just as a yellow clad fist smashed into it. That did not seem to be the end of it, however, as the fist then exploded and sent him crashing into some machinery. Sasuke glared at the smirking blonde as he picked himself up from the rubble._

 _"I'm not the same as I was last time, Sasuke." Naruto said as he brought both fists up in a brawler type stance. "I'm a helluva lot stronger this time around."_

 _Sasuke's glare increased tenfold at the blonde's words. He felt the familiar shift in his eyes as they bled red and three tomoes appeared._ 'Looks like I can't hold back this time.' _He thought._ 'I must finish what I started all those years ago.'

 _"I will end you, Naruto Uzumaki." He spoke aloud. Naruto's grin grew feral._

 _"Bring it."_

 **(Currently)**

Naruto grinned excitedly as he met the eyes of his opponent. The blonde may be on a mission to bring him back, but he was ecstatic to finally get his rematch with the Uchiha and once he defeats him, Naruto can finally say he fulfilled his promise to his female teammate. Well, that, and he wanting to pay him back for shoving two chidori's through his chest, is the only reason he is actually still cares about Sasuke. He no longer had the time to try to mend a bond that the other person themselves had cut. If he wanted to be alone, then fine. Naruto didn't plan on being dragged down with him.

"Come on ya bastard." He taunted. "Or are you too scared."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn, as if. Juugo," He called to his team. "I want you to go after the masked one. Karin, Suigetsu, you get the two girls. I don't care which. The loser is mine."

"Hoh, I didn't know you felt that way about me, Sasuke." The blonde mocked, "I'm flattered, but, sorry, I'm taken."

In the background, Suigetsu snorted in amusement causing the Uchiha to turn a nasty glare on to him. The swordsman merely shrugged him off, "It was funny." Was all he said.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "See, even your team thinks so!"

"Are we going to get started or what?" Sasuke asked, irritated when the Uzumaki continued to laugh without a care. "I was expecting to fight not be in a comedy routine."

Naruto finished his bout of laughter and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "That's where you're wrong ya bastard. The fight has already begun."

No sooner than he had spoken, Summer appeared behind Suigetsu while swinging one of her swords in an upwards arc. The sharp toothed man showed no emotion at the surprise attack and simply allowed the blade to pass through his water-like body.

His calm expression soon changed, however, as the area where he was cut froze and began to spread across his body. He quickly recovered and solidified his body before it could freeze entirely. He soon regretted taking his attention off of the Rose when she brought her other sword around and sliced into his now solid chest. Gasping at the pain, he was barely able to yank his own sword around and block the next strike.

Now it was Summer's turn to be shocked when Suigetsu's blade withstood the cutting power of Blizzard Rose. Although, the force of the blow was still enough to send the disoriented man careening into the back wall where he was promptly buried under a ton of rubble. Before Summer could contemplate any further on the strength of the large sword, she heard the sound of birds chirping wildly.

Instantly recognizing the sound thanks to Naruto's detailed stories, the Rose spun sharply to the side, neatly dodging a lightning covered fist. She grinned impishly as she observed the attack.

"You know," She noted, "That move is really loud for an assassination technique."

"I told you so!" Naruto said from behind Sasuke. The Uchiha nearly had a heart attack at the sudden closeness and was too stunned to react to the fist as it impacted against his face causing his feet to leave the ground for the second time today.

There was a brief feeling of weightlessness that was immediately put to a halt as Sasuke's leg was grabbed. Dark eyes met blue as he was pulled back towards the blonde. Naruto held onto the man's leg and rotated rapidly.

"Summer!" He called. His voice slightly warped from spinning, "Ice Guillotine!"

No sooner than he had spoken, Summer was already in the air, upside down, with her feet against one of the rafters. Naruto then released Sasuke towards her. She pushed off the rafter and began spinning like a top at the airborne Uchiha as ice coated her blades.

Sasuke grimaced at the incoming technique. _'Damn it! I have no time.'_ He thought angrily. The tomoes on his sharingan disappeared and was replaced by three rapidly rotating ellipses.

"Susa-"

"Ahahahaha!" Sasuke was cut off as Juugo appeared between the two with a fist transformed into the shape of an axe and attempted to stop the deadly top. A loud screeching noise akin to that of metal grinding against itself sounded as they clashed against one another with the orangette laughing insanely all the while.

The clash ended when both attacks detonated and the shockwave sent both participates careening backwards. Naruto easily blurred behind the flying Rose and caught her while Juugo simply impacted against the far wall, blowing a hole through it.

Sasuke glowered heatedly from his prone position on the floor. _'The hell is with their teamwork?'_ He griped. He would not get an answer, however, as a sudden roar caught his attention.

The Uchiha turned and saw a large dragon made entirely out of flames barreling towards him. Mentally cursing, Sasuke flipped onto his feet and utilized a swift replacement with a piece of debris before slipping into the shadows to allow himself a small amount of time catch his breath and think of his next plan of action.

He already noticed Karin had finished digging Suigetsu out and was now working on healing him using a modified mystic palm technique. Juugo, he knew would be fine because of his high vitality. _'It seems I'll have to stall until they can return.'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't let them start doing those team attacks again. Damn it. I've miscalculated Naruto's improvement over the years. And that girl. . .'_ He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Shannaro!" Sasuke swiftly evaded the blow, thanks to the warning shout, and watched as the girl's fist collapsed the area he once stood on.

"Sakura! You're not supposed to yell during a sneak attack!" Naruto complained causing the pinkette looked away sheepishly.

Sasuke's sharingan picked up movement to the side and he had to jump back to avoid a crescent arc of ice. _'And this girl's ice release is beginning to annoy me. I thought that that Hunter Nin and those people in the Land of Snow were the only ones with that ability.'_ He then began to evade a series of blows from Kakashi. _'Damn. I can't take all of them at once. I'll have to use it.'_

Sasuke, instead of dodging, pushed a left hook from the silver haired Jounin to the side causing him to overextend himself. The Uchiha took this opportunity to sweep Kakashi's feet out from under him before rotating once more to kick the man away.

Instantly, Sasuke's sharingan morphed once again. Purple chakra enveloped his form as an armoured skeletal like creature shrouded him.

"Susano!" The Uchiha declared proudly. "An ability granted to me by my Mangekyou Sharingan. Now, you will no longer be able to touch me."

The others took in this information with varying levels of shock. Sakura and Kakashi gaped at the spectral warrior in amazement and horror. Summer clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Blizzard Rose. Naruto, however, only looked contemplative.

"Isn't the Mangek-whatever what you said you had to kill me for back at the Valley?" He asked. Sasuke looked stunned, whether at his lack of reaction or the question, Naruto was uncertain of.

"Yes." He decided to answer simply. The Uzumaki nodded at this and held a hand to his chin.

"Interesting. It all makes sense now!" He shook his head vigorously and pointed a finger at the Uchiha dramatically. "You're in love with that orange haired guy!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Huh!?" The others all shouted as one making Naruto fell over holding his stomach in laughter at the comical look of shock everyone wore.

"Y-Your f-faces!" He gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"What the fuck, loser!?" Sasuke shouted uncharacteristically. "That didn't make any sense and was completely out of context!"

"B-Because," The Uzumaki's chuckles died down. "I thought your reaction would be hilarious." He gave him a mock thumbs up. "It was." Team 7 all palmed their faces at once while Sasuke seethed.

"I really shouldn't be all that surprised." Sakura said tiredly. "It's just like him to pull something like this. That moron."

Kakashi nodded, "That is, after all, what granted him the title of Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead."

"Hm, strange. Goodwitch gave him the same title at Beacon." Summer noted. The silver haired man sighed,

"I guess some things never change."

"I also did it to confirm something." Naruto continued suddenly. "You can come out now, fish-breath." The others looked confused until a loud laugh reverberated throughout the building.

"Very good, brat." Out of the shadows around the back entrance, a large man stepped out. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth, much like most of the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His blue hair is styled in the form of a shark fin and a scratched Mist headband adorns his forehead. However, what stood out most about the man was his black cloak with a crimson cloud pattern and a large, bandage wrapped sword strapped to his back. This man was Kisame Hoshigaki.

"I wonder how you noticed me though." The large man asked curiously.

"Luck mostly." Naruto admitted shamelessly. "When Kakashi-sensei used that fire jutsu, I happened to be looking your way when the light of the jutsu reflected off your headband. That joke just a minute ago was what sold you out. I saw the movement you made when you tried to stifle your laughter." Kisame, as well as the other fighters, gaped at the blonde's explanation before the swordsman guffawed loudly.

"Aw, man." He said, still chuckling. "It's been awhile since I laughed like that." He sighed regretfully. "It's too bad I have to capture you so we can rip out that Bijuu in your stomach."

Naruto smirked, "Who's to say I still have it?" Kisame snorted,

"Yeah right, kid. I don't care how much of a tough guy you are. If a bijuu gets taken out of ya, you're done. Except for that Gaara guy, still have no idea how the hell that man is walking among the living."

"Whatever you say." The blonde shrugged uncaringly. "So, we gonna fight or what?"

The blue haired man smirked, "Fight?" He chuckled as he shook his head slowly. "Nah, kid. This is gonna be a massacre. After all," His hand moved at near untraceable speeds as he weaved hand signs. "I am on my home turf." He then shouted out his technique, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

The area around them exploded and flooded with water that spewed out from the rouge nin's mouth. Eventually the factory wasn't able to contain the liquid any longer and broke apart, sending wood and other debris flying everywhere.

Once everything had settled, they observed the mini lake that had been formed. There was so much water that the ninja were forced to water-walk while Summer froze the water under her in order to stay afloat.

"Well," Naruto grimaced. "This is bad."

 **XxXxX**

"I wonder how they're doing." Sitting in the office of the Hokage tower in Konoha were three people, plus a child. The blonde female of the group was the one who had spoken.

"I'm sure they are fine, Tsunade." Jiraiya waved her off as he continued coddling the toddler in his lap. "They are all strong in their own right and with all of them working together I'm sure that there isn't much that can stop them."

"I don't think it was their abilities that Lady Tsunade was worrying about, Lord Jiraiya." Said Shizune. Tsunade nodded to her apprentices words.

"That's right. I don't care how strong Naruto and the others are. There are dangerous people after him and every single one of them are S-ranked. I think that warrants a little bit of worry."

"Nah, they'll be fine. Besides," The Toad Sage shrugged, "If things take a turn for the worse, Naruto and Summer both have a few aces up their sleeves." Jiraiya turned to look at the blonde Hokage imploringly. "And don't you have a few things to do as well."

Tsunade groaned and dragged a hand down her face tiredly. "Don't remind me. I'd rather do more paperwork than have a meeting with those old farts in the council." The white haired man chuckled.

"I understand, but it's something you have to do if you want to help Naruto in the future." He consold. "Think of it this way. If you do this then Naruto will be one step closer to becoming Hokage and you'll be one step closer to getting away from paperwork and meetings."

The Slug Princess sighed, "I know. I'll do it, but I will not enjoy it. Shizune can you go fetch the ' _esteemed'_ elders?." She asked as she emphasized on 'esteemed'.

"Right away, milady." The dark haired girl left the room leaving the two Sannin to themselves.

"So, what are you going to tell them?" Jiraiya inquired after a moment as he handed Yang her stuffed fox.

"Just the basics. They don't need to know much more than that." Tsunade shrugged.

"Naruto will be happy to know that he can finally live without the constant hate being aimed at him."

"I thought he was over that already?"

"He is," Jiraiya agreed, "But he doesn't feel comfortable leaving his family in such a hostile environment. That's why I agreed to help look after her." He said referring to Yang.

"That does make a lot of sense." Tsunade nodded. "You do know that this isn't going to get rid of all the animosity the villagers feel, right?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, "But it'll be a great start, and with all the stuff he did before he left with me, he's already on the good side of the marketing district."

"Well with all the trading contracts he brought in from Wave, the Land of Tea, the Rice Country, and many others, it really shouldn't be that surprising." Tsunade agreed, "But what about Iwa, or even Kumo. They could stage kidnappings and assassination attempts to get to him. After all, Naruto's father isn't very liked amongst them because of his actions during the last Shinobi War." The blonde remarked.

"I know." Jiraiya sighed, "But this is something he said he wants to happen. All we can really do is support him the best we can." Tsunade went to say something, but stopped when the door opened and Shizune walked in with two elder people following her.

One of them, a man, had grey hair, a beard, glasses, and a seemingly permanent frown adorning his face. He wore garbs similar to that of Hiruzen when he acted in his capacity as Third Hokage. The other elder, a female, had similar gray hair that was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with decorative pearls and tassels hanging of the ends. She wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, with a sash over it and her eyes were squinted to the point where they no longer look open. These two are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Why have you called us here, Slug Princess?" Homura asked in a wizened voice. "If it's to deal with another one of your debts than I am leaving." Tsunade waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said dismissively causing the elder to stew. "I didn't ask you here for that. I'm here to discuss the inheritance of one of our shinobi."

"And who might this person be?" Koharu asked. "I wasn't aware we had anymore ninjas with clan relevance."

"Yes, well, this one was well hidden. He comes from a very important clan that is now on the brink of extinction due to it being wiped out during the Second Shinobi War." Tsunade said with a hidden smirk as the two elders became more attentive.

"Get on with it will you!" The gray haired man snapped when the Slug Sannin let the silence stretch.

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware. During the war, the Uzumaki was wiped out by the combined efforts of Iwa and Kumo." Tsunade said and the elders nodded. "Throughout the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties with members sometimes marrying between clans, such as our first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. After the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symbolize their clans friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to our flak jackets. The Uzumaki remained as close allies over many decades with them providing us sealing techniques, along with many other things, whenever there was a need. This relationship was further deepened when they sent us one of our finest Jounin, Kushina Uzumaki, when she was a child before they perished in battle."

"We already know this. Why are you telling us this information?" Koharu demanded as she grew annoyed with the topic. She knew of the famed Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, but failed to see the relevance to the topic as she was already dead.

"Because," Tsunade continued calmly. "During her time here, Kushina Uzumaki was eventually rescued from an attempted kidnapping from Kumo by Minato Namikaze and later developed an intimate relationship with the Jounin that resulted in pregnancy. She eventually gave birth to a child, but died shortly after during the Kyuubi attack. Minato, seeing that there was no choice, decided to seal the beast within his own son." The blonde grinned at the elders stunned faces. "That's right. One of the final known members of the Uzumaki clan and the child of our late Hokage is none other than, Naruto Uzumaki."

Stunned silence met her statement as the two remaining members of Konoha's council fell into a state of open mouthed shock. That moment was ruined, however, when a fluffy orange object hit both of them. The two both turned as one and saw Yang, who was giggling happily and clapping her hands excitedly.

"I hit old pewson!"

Jiraiya, still holding onto the small girl, chuckled sheepishly. "It seems she is going to like formal settings just as much as her father."

"A-And just who is her father?" Homura asked.

"Why Naruto Uzumaki of course." Jiraiya answered cheerfully. That was too much for the older female to take as she then fainted in shock forcing the other male to reach out and catch her. The man gave them all one last look before leaving the room while dragging Koharu behind him.

"I think you overwhelmed them a bit, Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said while looking slightly amused. He gave another sheepish laugh.

"Just a bit."

The three then fell into a comfortable silence as Yang, who had finally tired out, slept peacefully. They never noticed the small bird made out of paper sitting on the window sill watching them intently.

 _Meanwhile. . ._

Sitting outside at the top of the Hokage monuments, was a woman with short, straight blue hair with a large light blue paper flower in it. Her eyes were amber with lavender eye shadow and she had a labret piercing. The most distinctive thing about this mysterious women, however, was the black cloak with red clouds symbolizing her allegiance with the Akatsuki.

Her eyes gazed impassively at a small bird fashioned out of paper as it relayed the last bit of information. ". . . Final known members of the Uzumaki clan and the child of our late Hokage is none other than, Naruto Uzumaki." It said.

"Hm," The woman sighed thoughtfully, "This could be useful. If we were to capture the child after releasing this information to other villages, then we could stage it to where it looked like Iwa was responsible." She thought aloud. "I must report this to Lord Pain." Her body slowly turned to paper and floated away in the wind.

As this occurred, an averaged sized crow sat in the darkness of a tree branch with it's red eyes gleaming slightly. It then cawed and flapped away leaving naught but a single black feather in its place.

 **XxXxX**

"Oum, that hurts!" Summer exclaimed as she was sent away by yet another water shark. Ever since Kisame had entered the battle, Team 7 had been having major trouble taking on both Sasuke's Susanoo and Kisame's swarm of carnivorous fish. It became worse when Juugo and the partially healed Suigetsu re-entered the battle as well. The Rose's train of thought was put to a halt when her airborne body impacted against something warm.

"Are you alright, Summer?" Naruto's concerned voice pierced her ringing ears. She grunted slightly as she climbed out of his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. Though it didn't seem to work as his face never lost his anxious look. "Seriously, I'm alright." She said again. "But this is getting ridiculous. None of my ice based attacks are working on him. He just shrugs it off and turns them all into liquid."

"I know." Naruto grimaced. "His sword is also giving me a bad vibe." He glanced at the bandaged wrapped weapon. "I swear I heard it growl at me once."

"Heh, no kidding." Summer watched as Sasuke launched a wall of fire through the Susanoo which was swiftly evaded by Kakashi. "These techniques are just unfair." She whined.

"I could still use _it_ , you know?" The Rose shook her head negatively.

"No. We still don't know the full effects that has on you." She said. "Remember what happened with Kakashi."

Naruto winced, "Yeah, but I had activated it when I was upset and let it take over, which was incredibly stupid of me. We already know that it amplifies any emotion I felt right before I use it. I don't have any negative feelings right now so I'll be perfectly fine."

"But-"

"Summer!" She winced at Naruto's raised voice in her ear but calmed once she saw his smiling face. "I'll be fine. Besides, it a gift from that white haired bitch, I should at least make the most of it."

She hesitated for a moment longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Just be careful. I don't want to have to stop you again." Naruto leaned down and captured Summer's lips briefly.

"No problem." He pulled away grinning as the Rose blushed lightly. "Now, let's see if I can break that 'impenetrable' armour."

The violet, almost black, mark appeared, with the same appearance as before. His grin grew feral as his left eye changed to match the color of the mark. His legs tensed as he crouched down and leaned forward. Then, in an instant, he shot forward blowing up a large wave of water that towered over the others and nearly drenched Summer, who had prevented this by throwing up a large shield of ice.

Naruto's form left a deep gash in the mini lake as he practically flew across the surface and into Sasuke. He cocked back his arm as dark energy condensed on the spikes of his gauntlets causing them to extend. Once he reached his destination, he let his fist fly into the spectral warrior. The resulting sound was akin to that of a cannon firing and the water below the two blew away letting the damp ground below be shown. The surrounding ninja, and Huntress, was nearly blown away by the force of the blow and had to latch onto something to prevent themselves from doing so.

Sasuke, who had taken the full brunt of the punch, felt his eyes widen in shock when his Susanoo bent inwards from the fist. Panicking, he brought his shield arm down in an attempt to bash the blonde. Naruto, spotting the incoming shield, pointed his free arm to the side and fired a shot, letting the recoil to push him out of the way.

Having successfully evaded the attack, the Uzumaki let himself fall back to the ground and as soon as his feet touched the muddy surface, he rocketed back up leaving a three foot deep indention. Reaching the apex of his jump, Naruto began to spin rapidly while firing his gauntlets to increase his falling speed. This caused the blonde to have an appearance similar to that of a wildly rotating meteor as he dropped down towards the Uchiha and unleashed a devastating kick to the head of the violet Susanoo.

Instantly, after Naruto's foot touched it, the cannon sound returned as a visible shockwave exploded from the point of contact and Sasuke was sent crashing into the still exposed earth, just in time for the water to return to its original position and bury the Uchiha.

Naruto landed back on the water and let out a slow breath. _'That may not have been enough to defeat him, but it should slow him down.'_ He thought to himself. The water beneath him then began to surge upwards, making him leap back just in time for a purple arrow to fly up past him and into the sky, where it eventually detonated blowing away a few clouds.

 _'Nevermind.'_ He deadpanned as several more arrows followed the first making him do an odd dance to avoid being hit by the deadly projectiles. Suddenly, he made a mistake with his footing and began to fall backwards just as yet another arrow burst from the water. ' _Ah, crap.'_ The rocket-like shaft made contact with his back and he was enveloped in a massive explosion.

Summer, who had been watching the brief yet powerful battle, knew that Naruto would be fine and decided that it was time to stop standing around. She shot from her position on the water and began to skate across the surface on a path of ice she was constantly forming at her feet.

Kisame saw the Rose's movement and brought his sword up in response. The resulting clash threw up the surrounding water and sent gusts of winds flying from the contact.

"Keh, you're a quick one, eh?" He smirked and flicked his sword causing Summer's blades to slide to the side. "But you lack the power for finishing blows." The silver eyed Huntress grunted in response as she spun to the side and sent an arc of ice at the man. Kisame responded by swiping his hand and shattering it like glass.

"That ice-release of your is interesting as well." He said as he re-holstered his sword and weaved a few handsigns. "It doesn't seem to require any seals or chakra that Samehada can devour." A half dozen small sharks were sent at her at terminal velocity. She swayed side to side letting the water creatures fly past her and lunged at him again. She engaged him in a series of furious swings that the man either just evaded or bat aside causing the Rose to become increasingly frustrated.

"You have a nice technique as well," Kisame said grudgingly, "But it feels a bit sloppy." He then stopped dodging, pulled Samehada back out, and swung towards her midsection. Summer leapt clear over the blade and landed a harsh spin kick to his face with the force causing him to go skidding backwards.

"Yeah, my style is still a bit rough," Summer admitted easily, "But that's because it's not mine I'm using." The blue skinned man raised a brow as he wiped at the small amount of blood on his lips.

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically. "Then how do you fight, huh? Do you even use a sword?"

"No, not really." That threw Kisame for a loop as the girl laughed sheepishly. "This is actually a design I got recently before coming here, so I don't have much experience with them, but I'm getting better." She finished cheerily.

"Then what do you usually fight with?" He couldn't help but ask curiously. Summer grinned as she channeled aura into her hands. The seals inscribed on the pommel of her swords glowed brightly and she slammed the bottoms of the hilts together. The sound of multiple gears shifting and several locking mechanisms snapping together rang out. Then, with a sudden blur of motion, the two swords sprang apart revealing a long metallic shaft in holding them together.

The Rose twirled the long two-headed spear around the back of her hand skillfully before she settled into a new stance. Her left foot slid forward as she bent her back leg while one of her hands moved to the front end of the shaft and the other remained at the other end.

" _This_ is my weapon of choice." Summer declared. Kisame, who had been stunned by the initial transformation, grinned at the girl in excitement.

"This'll be fun."

"This is so not fun!" Sakura shouted as she dodged another slash from the oversized sword. Her outfit was littered with various rips and tears from several close calls and a few bruises decorated her exposed skin.

"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu asked grinning, "I'm having a great time!" He swung the massive blade in an overhead arc forcing the pinkette to jump to the side lest she be cut in half. However, no sooner than she had performed this action, did a charka boosted fist impact against her hastily thrown up guard and send her flying.

Flipping in the air, Sakura landed neatly and skidded back a few feet before immediately throwing herself backwards when the white-haired swordsman appeared in front of her with a side slash. Suigetsu, seeing as he missed, reversed his grip on the handle and brought it around for another swing. However, due to her hasty actions, Sakura had no way of evading the next strike and could only watch as the blade drew closer. Suddenly, the sword was intercepted by a chakra enhanced kunai.

"Sorry it took me so long." Kakashi said casually with a double eye smile. "I noticed that they kept getting themselves healed so I had to take care of that before I interfered." Sakura glanced to the side where an unconscious redhead lay atop of a rock.

"Thanks for the save, sensei." She said as she hopped back to her feet. "I wouldn't have been able to dodge that last move if you hadn't been here on time."

"No problem." The silverette brushed off the thanks. He turned back to the straining face of Suigetsu. "Now, I believe it would be fair if I were to even the numbers a bit, eh?" He released the pressure he held on the kunai and let the swordsman fall forward before he snapped a sharp kick to the side, knocking away an attacking Juugo. Spinning on a dime, Kakashi then dropped a heel on Suigetsu's back pushing him under the water with a large splash.

A mistake.

Immediately after entering the water, the purple eyed man spun and launched several oversized water bullets from his fingers. Kakashi's sharingan eye detected the flares of chakra and moved accordingly to evade the deadly bullets. He was, however, unable to dodge the sudden upsurge of water that occurred below his feet and was sent into the air where Juugo was waiting. The Jounin quickly recovered and pushed away a large transformed axe hand. His hands shot out and gripped the man's, now overextended, arm before hurtling him down towards Sakura, who was waiting with her arm cocked back.

Once Juugo reached her, the pinkette let loose with a powerful straight right that impacted against the man's face with a sound akin to that of a gunshot and Juugo was sent skipping over the water like a rock with his face partially caved in. His body did not stop until it collided with a tree that collapsed on him upon contact.

Suigetsu froze at the sudden loss of his teammate and began to sweat nervously at the girl's monstrous strength. As he stared at the pinkette he completely missed Kakashi running through a chain of hand seals until the Jounin shouted,

"Get off of the water, Sakura!" Not questioning his order, the girl leapt to the top of the nearest tree and watched as her sensei appeared behind Suigetsu with his arms wrapped around the swordsman's midsection.

"Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark!" The silverette declared with his hands in the final seal in front of him.

Suigetsu could do nothing as electricity jumped from Kakashi's body to his own and shocked him unconscious. The Jounin stayed tense for a moment longer before he relaxed when he saw that this wasn't a clone.

"Our part is done." He turned to Sakura. "Let's tie these guys up and go help Naruto and Summer." She nodded and pulled out some ninja wire. Soon, after gathering the unconscious bodies, they finished tying their hands and feet together and wrapped wire around them to hold them all back to back. They were then set on top of a flat rock so they wouldn't accidently fall in the water and drown.

"Now that that's done, let's go find the others." Kakashi said patting his hands together to dust them off.

"I don't think that'll be too hard." Sakura's flat tone caught the Jounin's attention. He glanced over and saw the pinkette staring at something in the sky. He followed the direction she was looking and his eyes turned deadpan. Above them, about six or seven meters away, was several firework-like explosions going off in the sky.

"Yep, that's them." Kakashi sighed, "Let's go check it out." They ran in the direction of the fighting never noticing Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo's bodies being sucked into an odd distortion and disappearing entirely without a trace.

When the two arrived at the scene, they were just in time to watch as Naruto was enveloped in an explosion after being caught by one of the arrows.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, worried. She was about to move forward to help but was stopped by Kakashi's outstretched arm. "What are you doing!? We need to go and help h-"

"He's fine." The Jounin cut her off. His eyes stared intently at the lingering effects of the explosion as they slowly faded away to reveal the battle torn Naruto. His vest was completely blown off showing off his nicely trimmed torso and he was missing half of his right pant leg. However, despite all of this, there was not a single visible injury on his body.

"H-How?" Sakura stared wide eyed at the relatively armed Uzumaki. She then noticed something else. "That mark. . ."

"Yeah," Kakashi continued when she trailed off. "That's what appeared whenever I angered him during the test. However," His crimson eye spun slowly, "It seems he has more control this time. We'll wait and observe from here. When we see an opportunity we'll strike, but for now stay put." He ordered

"Right." She nodded before looking back to the battle at hand.

 **XxXxX**

Naruto grinned at the stunned expression Sasuke wore when he came out of the explosion unharmed. He internally thanked Kami for the large increase in durability he received when using his demon mark, even if it was a gift he received unwillingly. He did despair slightly at the loss of his vest and his ruined pants, but he reminded himself that Summer had a scroll with an extra outfit in case something like this happened. . . which was a lot now that he thought about it.

"Is that all you got, ya bastard?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at the blonde.

' _What is that power?'_ He thought angrily. _'How did the loser become so strong?'_ The Uchiha began forming another arrow, but stopped when his eyes started throbbing painfully. _'Damn it! I still haven't got used to the drawback of using these eyes.'_

"Yo, Sasuke! You seem to be running out of steam. You sure you don't want to just surrender?" Naruto asked. He had noticed when the Uchiha's eye started to bleed and decided to offer a small amount of mercy. After all, even if he no longer considered him a friend, he still had orders to at least try to bring him back alive.

"Not a chance, loser!" Sasuke practically snarled. "I will not accept your pity and I will defeat you!"

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde waved off his opponent's anger, "Whatever you say. I'll just go back to beating the crap out of you, I guess."

The dark haired man growled and forced his Susanoo to form another arrow. Naruto, taking notice of this, settled into a more solid stance. He planted his feet firmly onto the water and reinforced it with chakra while bringing his arms up in a brawler-like style with an arm drawn back.

Sasuke paid no heed to this change and continued charging the arrow. "Disappear!" He shouted as he let the projectile loose. The arrow sped towards the Uzumaki and it disappeared from the eyes of those who were watching.

Naruto watched this transpire without a single change in emotion despite the rapidly approaching danger. Then, at a speed faster than the projectile itself, his arm snapped forward and made contact with the chakra arrow.

There was a small moment of silence before it was violently interrupted by the sound of a landmine detonating. The force of the arrow blew away the water behind the blonde and sent hurricane force winds around the battlefield.

Then, in a single instant, the halted projectile made a sharp cracking noise before shattering entirely. Naruto's enhanced strength had completely overwhelmed the Uchiha's attack and actually nullified it as well.

It was safe to say that all the others, sans Summer, were stunned at the power Naruto held at his disposal, none more so than Sasuke himself. _'How?'_ He asked himself as fear began to creep into his heart. _'How is he doing this!?'_

"What the hell are you!?" He asked with a voice mixed in equal parts of anger and hysteria.

Naruto grinned as he relaxed his stance and flexed his wrist. "I can be many things." He said conversely. "I could be your friend, enemy, ally, or whatever. However," His tone turned deadly. "If you harm anyone in the Hidden Leaf, then I'll be your executioner and I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life."

His words stunned them all, but it was Sasuke who took a step back in shock. This wasn't the Naruto he had left behind all those years ago. The loser didn't have the heart to threaten to kill someone, let alone actually carry it out. Yet, when he met the Uzumaki's hard blue eyes, he knew that, without a doubt, he was not bluffing.

He took another step back before he mentally smacked himself. _'Get a grip! He's trying to get in your head!'_ He clenched his jaw. _'I have to use it. It might be my only chance to beat him!'_

"Amatara-" Suddenly the world turned dark as a sharp pain throbbed in the back of his neck. "Wh-What?" Was all Sasuke could say before he fully lost consciousness.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted at the masked figure that had knocked out the Uchiha.

Clad in the usual cloak all the Akatsuki wore, the newly arrived man had an orange spiral like mask with a single eye hole on the right side.

"My name is unimportant right now." The man spoke smoothly. "However, I'll be taking this with me." He gestured to the unconscious body he held over his shoulder. "I'm afraid I still have use for him right now. Come, Kisame."

The swordsman appeared beside the mystery man looking slightly worse for wear.

"What do you want, Tobi?" He said irritability. "I was having fun with that white cloaked girl."

"Leader-sama asked Tobi to tell Kisame-senpai to hurry up. Tobi follows orders because Tobi is a good boy!" The now named Tobi said childishly.

Naruto blinked once, then twice, then three times as he attempted to understand the sudden change that had just occurred. "Eh?"

"Is that so?" Kisame asked slightly irritated.

"Hai!"

"Then I guess I have no choice. Let's go Tobi." He said grouchily.

"Hai, Kisame-senpai!" They both turned around to leave but was stopped by the appearance of Kakashi, Sakura, and Summer in front of them.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto shouted making them turn back around. "Where do you think you guys are going!? Our mission is to capture Sasuke, and some fished face bastard and a bipolar guy with mental issues are not going to stop us!" He finished with a dramatic finger pointed at the duo.

"Senpai, what does bipolar mean?" Tobi stage whispered.

"It means you're an idiot." The swordsman replied bluntly.

"Oh, ok!" He said cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the growing sweatdrops that the others sported.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled getting annoyed. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Let's ignore the loud blonde guy!"

"Hey!"

The sweatdrops grew to titanic proportions. "Ri~ght." Kisame drawled with an eye roll. "Let's just go already."

"I don't think so." Kakashi appeared next to the masked man with a electrically charged hand at ready. "Lightning Blade!"

The others watched as the deadly jutsu make contact with the masked man only for it to warp right through him.

"Woah! That was too close!" Tobi giggled seemingly ignorant of the stunned looks being aimed at him. "Whelp, it's time for Tobi to go bye-bye." His body, along with Sasuke's, began to distort oddly before vanishing altogether. Kisame quickly followed suit with a body flicker of the water variation.

Naruto attempted to follow them only to fall to his knees as all his power left him suddenly. He panted harshly and grabbed at his now pounding head.

This was one of the drawbacks of his ability. There was a time limit that came with it and once it was over he was left with being exhausted and a killer headache.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" A concerned voice broke through his murky head. He stared up and met a pair of shining silver eyes.

Summer had transformed Blizzard Rose back into its dual sword mode and only looked slightly worse for wear. Her signature white cloak had multiple tears in it and small scratches could be seen littering her body. Her clothes were also clinging to her body due to the water.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine." Naruto panted out. "Just. . . give me. . . a minute."

"Take all the time you need." The Rose said reassuringly. Her eyes took in the state of his body. The mark had already vanished and his eye had returned to normal. His clothing, minus his sandals, gauntlets, and part of his pants, were all gone. Summer turned slightly red and her heart beat quickened as she observed the muscles that clenched and relaxed with each breath the blonde took. Even though she had seen him shirtless, as well as pantless, due to them being on the same team and being together for so long, she still got a little embarrassed at the sight of it.

"Hey are you two alright?" Kakashi asked causing Summer to jump a little. She turned and saw the approaching Jounin along with Sakura.

"We're fine." The silver eye girl spoke for the both of them. "He's is just a bit tired. He'll recover in a minute."

"That's good. We'll return to the village whenever he recovers." He said.

"What about the mission?" Sakura asked.

"What about it? We may have defeated our opponents, but they still managed to get away." Kakashi sighed. "I can't sense them anywhere so that means either one of two things. One; they have a means of masking their presence or two; they have a technique that allows them to teleport. Either way this means one thing,"

"The mission was a failure."

 **End**

 **A.N. - So, yeah, that's that. Uh, I just want to say this now. Summer's ice power is** _ **not**_ **her semblance. That is something else. Her ability is linked to something that will be explained later. And how about her weapon transformation? Not the most creative one, I know (I couldn't figure out how to add a gun in there :( ) but I thought it was cool. I already have part of the next chapter done, but I'm not sure how long it'll be before I have it up, I am using the computers at my school after all. But I'll do my best. Anyways, be sure to review and tell me what you thought (please be gentle) and I'll see y'all in the next one.**


	6. Return and OldNew Enemies

**Don't have much time to write much, but I'll add in this fair warning. There is a small lime in this chapter (about 300 words). That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. They each belong to their respective owners of Kishimoto Misashi and Rooster Teeth.**

 **XxXxX**

It has been a few days since the battle with Sasuke and his group along with the Akatsuki member, Kisame. Team 7 had spent their time in Nami no Kuni helping clean up the massive amounts of water left behind by the shark-like man. The residents of Wave had originally been upset by the damages done during the fight, but they had quickly changed their tunes when one of them recognized Naruto as the Hero of Wave. They had become much more friendly and helpful afterwards. Though, Sakura and Kakashi sulked a bit at not being recognized.

"Watcha doing?" Naruto looked up from the small journal he was writing in and saw Summer, clad in white sweatpants and a small red shirt that exposed the lower part of her stomach, as she entered the small hotel room they had rented together with two cups of coffee cradled in both of her hands. They were originally offered to stay there without pay, but had declined saying that there was no need.

"A journal." He accepted the offered hot beverage and set his journal to the side. He then made room for her on his bed, something the Rose was quick to occupy. She sat down and leaned back to rest her head onto his chest comfortably. "It's something Ozpin suggested I do. 'Leave something for future generations' is what he said."

Summer took a sip of her drink. "Sounds like something he'd say. So, what are you writing in it?"

"Our time at Beacon." Naruto shrugged at her questioning look. "I figured if I'm leaving something for the 'future generations' then it might as well be something that's real."

Summer made an 'oh' face and nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. Are you going to write about all your experiences in it?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

Naruto sighed softly, "Yes, all of them. I plan on showing this to Yang when she gets older as well so it has to be complete of everything. The good times, the boring times, and even the tragic ones. I don't want her to think that the life of a Hunter or a ninja is as glorified as everyone seems to expect." Summer nodded slowly.

"This is mostly for Yang, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

". . . Yeah, it is." His blue eyes softened, "I know I won't be able to protect her forever, but I want to make sure she has the best life I can give her. Or at least one better than my own."

Summer sat her now empty coffee cup to the side and turned to straddle him. Naruto looked at her confused until she put her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

"There is no way that would ever happen. She has a father that loves her too much for something like that to happen." She smiled beautifully as he felt his eyes water slightly. "And I'll be here to help you every step of the way." She leaned down and captured his lips with her own. As they deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth where it was then matched with her own, Naruto quickly remembered just how much of a woman Summer is.

Whenever Raven had gone, he had become quite depressed and was only able to focus on tasks long enough to take care of Yang. However, because of this, he didn't care for himself and began to let his own health deteriorate. It was Summer herself who had decided to put aside her own grief and help him. She came over to his house day after day to help cook and clean despite the cold shoulder she received in return. Eventually he began to look forward to her visits and became less reclusive and more responsive to her questions.

After three months of her constant presence, he eventually offered her a place within his own home, something she was quick to accept. He couldn't even remember the exact moment he fell for her, he just knew that, without a doubt, he loved this girl, just as much as he had Raven.

"Thank you, Summer." He said in a voice saturated with affection as they separated from the kiss. She only gave another bright smile with red tinged cheeks in return and put her face into his chest.

"S' no problem." They stayed in that position in silence as they basked in one another's presence.

"Yo! You guys awake yet?" Sadly the moment was ruined by a certain silver haired Jounin hopping through their window. "Oh, nevermind. It seems your a bit busy. Let's come back later, Sakura."

The door opened and a head of pink poked past the opening. "You sure, Kakashi-sensei? I thought you said we were going back today."

"We can wait a little longer for these two to finish their business. Though I have to tell you," He said seriously, "Sex is frowned upon when a mission is in progress." He finished with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

The effect was immediate as their faces burned brightly, though Naruto's was to a much lesser extent, and glared at the Jounin.

"We are not having s-sex!" Summer declared in a angry tone that did not match her cherry red complexion. She turned to her blonde companion. "Tell them!"

Naruto opened his mouth to agree but stopped as a playful look entered his eyes before adopting a mock confused one. "We weren't?" He nuzzled into her exposed neck and nibbled lightly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Naruto!" She squealed as she repressed the small moan that attempted to escape her lips.

Kakashi chuckled at the playful banter from his position on the window sill. "I think that's enough messing around, Naruto."

The blonde wanted to laugh as well, but decided to have a bit more fun before he quit. Leaning forward, he nipped at her ear while whispered hotly, "Who said I was playing?"

Summer's reaction was quite cute, in his opinion, as steam left her ears and she began stammering incoherently.

"I-I-I-I, w-w-wha, h-huh?" She stopped when she heard the others' laughter. She looked around to the amused faces of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. Burying her head into the blonde's chest, she grumbled out in a muffled voice, "Meanies."

"All jokes aside," Kakashi said when he finally finished chuckling. "Naruto, are you good to travel?"

"I'm fine." He replied before saying a bit sourly, "We could've left a lot earlier, ya know?"

"Yes, we know," Sakura said from the door. "But when you collapsed after trying to help out, we decided it was best that you rest up for a while."

Naruto grumbled while the still red Summer giggled quietly into his chest.

"Besides," Kakashi said, "We're lucky that the people here at Wave decided not to charge us for the damages caused during our fight. We can thank Naruto for that."

The mentioned blonde chuckled and scratched his neck sheepishly. "I didn't do anything to help though."

"That's fine." The Jounin reassured him, "Just be glad that we didn't lose all our money."

Naruto sighed. It was really nice of the locals didn't ask for compensation. It would have sucked if he had to pay out of pocket, as well as not receive any of the mission's reward money. It was a good thing that had the lien from the missions he and his team took back at Beacon to fall back on or he would be piss poor.

Not exactly something you want to be when you have a kid to look after.

Though, if all went according to his plan, then he would be set for just about the rest of his, as well as Yang's, life. They just had to get back to Konoha before he could finalize it.

 _You got fight through the pain,_

 _Bring it to the top._

 _You gotta push through it all,_

 _If it's what you want._

 _We're screaming-_

His scroll suddenly went off startling him and the others. Sakura and Kakashi tensed as their hands floated towards their pouches instinctively, while Summer and Naruto relaxed after recognizing the sound.

Reaching into his bag, the blonde pulled out a small square device that the noise was originating from.

"So, that's a scroll?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. Naruto nodded,

"Yep, and it seems I have a call." He pulled the opposite ends of the scroll apart to reveal a lit up holographic display. Taking a look at it, the blonde quirked an eyebrow before smirking. "Excuse me for a moment. I have to take this."

Getting up, after sliding the now recovered Summer off of him, Naruto walked past Sakura and out of the room and down the hallway out of earshot. Raising his single visible brow, Kakashi turned to the Rose and asked,

"What was that about?"

"Yeah, and when did Naruto start listening to that type of music?" Sakura chimed in.

Summer shrugged to both of the inquiries, "Probably someone from Beacon or Patch, and I don't know. He's listened to that genre since I met him." She answered both their questions respectively.

"Any ideas who?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope."

"Ri~ght." The Jounin drawled, "Anyways, tell Naruto that we'll be leaving this afternoon so be ready before then." He couldn't help the next words that left his mouth, "That means you have plenty of time to continue your previous illicit activities with him."

Quickly vanishing in a body flicker, Kakashi narrowly avoided being brained by the coffee cup thrown by the red faced Rose. Breathing heavily, Summer sat back down with a huff. She turned a glare to Sakura, who had been doing her best to stifle her giggles, and growled,

"If you try to tease me I will shove your own foot up your butt."

The pinkette rose her hands in surrender and locked her lips with an imaginary zipper. "My lips are sealed."

Summer sighed and attempted to vanquish the red nemesis trying to take over her face. "Sorry," She apologized, "I just don't like being poked at. Already had enough of that from my old team for being the shortest person in Beacon." She grumbled.

"I understand." Sakura said as she remembered her own times of being made fun when she was younger because of her large forehead. "You were the smallest because you graduated early, right?"

"Uh, huh." Summer nodded, "Me and Naruto. . . er, Naruto and I both left Signal in our second year." She corrected her grammar as the image of a white haired girl glaring at her suddenly appeared in front of her, her mouth open and a lecture seemingly awaiting to be spoken.

If Sakura had noticed her mishap, then she did not point it out. "I still can't believe Naruto of all people graduated from a school early."

"He was one of the top students at Signal." Summer said proudly, "Ozpin had to have seen something special in us to accept us so early."

"Hm, I guess so. Wait," A thought struck the pinkette, "If you guys graduated in your second year, does that mean Naruto managed to get a date with someone two years older than him?" She asked, feeling a bit bewildered.

The room's temperature dropped a bit as Summer's silver eyes turned cold. "Yes." She said frostily.

Sensing a bad topic, Sakura tried steering the conversation elsewhere, "S-So, how'd you and him meet anyways?" Like a switch was thrown, Summer was back to normal causing Sakura to let out a relieved sigh.

 _'Scary.'_

"Well, the meeting was actually quite normal. Which is amazing considering everything that happened afterwards." She chirped happily. "It was right before I started my first year at Signal. I was training in a forest by home when I heard the sounds of explosions nearby. . ."

 _"Woah," A significantly smaller Summer Rose said as she examined the crater filled clearing in awe. With the same outfit and her white cloak, the silver eyed girl looked remarkably similar to her elder self. The only differences being her hair length, which stopped at her shoulders with the bangs on the right side of her face being longer than the other, and the slight variations in her clothing. "Hope whoever did this was a friendly."_

 _"Rasengan!"_

Looking up from the sudden shout, Summer watched as two identical orange clad blondes flew at her with a spinning blue orb held out in front of them. Moving instinctively, she watched, shocked, as the seemingly harmless orb made contact with the ground and grinded into it before erupting into a dome of blue energy.

"He nearly killed you as soon as you met him?" Sakura asked, not very surprised.

"Yep." Summer replied simply, "Though it was an accident and he did miss." She defended him. Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Whatever, please continue."

 _"Yikes!" The young Rose exclaimed, "Glad I didn't let that hit me."_

 _"Ah, crap!" A rough voice shouted from the large cloud of dust that the orb had kicked up. "I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was around here."_

 _The dust cleared and Summer's breath caught at the sight of the boy standing there. Clad in only an armoured mesh shirt and orange jumper pants with a jacket of the same color wrapped around his waist, the boy painted quite the picture. However, it wasn't his clothes that caught her attention, though they were quite distracting, it was his his piercing blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and the odd whisker-like marks on each cheek that she immediately took notice of._

 _"Uh, hello? I didn't hit you in the head, did I?" The sound of the boy talking startled her and caused her cheeks to redden as she realized that she had been staring at him intensely._

 _"H-Huh?" She stammered, making her blush increase. "I-I-I, uh, w-wait are y-you d-d-doing?" She squeaked when the blonde boy placed his forehead against her own._

 _"Your burning up!" He said concerned, "I think you might have a fever."_

 _"Sounds about right." Sakura deadpanned, "He's about as dense as a brick when it comes to anything but fighting."_

 _Summer was inclined to agree due to her own personal experiences, but decided to say nothing and continued the story._

 _"I don't have a f-fever!" The Rose shouted indignantly. "And you're way too close!" Her words caused the boy to jump back a few feet and wave his arms frantically in front of him._

 _"Ah, sorry!" He exclaimed with a panicked look. "Please don't hit me!" He brought his arms around and covered his face defensively._

 _Summer blinked, "I'm not gonna hurt you." She said, if a bit confused._

 _The blonde boy put his arms down hesitantly, "You're not?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Not even a little?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"So, I'm not gonna be injured."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Oh, that's grea-" He paused as his eyes grew wide. "Wait, what!?" He shouted before pausing when he heard light laughter._

 _"Relax." Summer said when she stopped giggling. "I'm just kidding."_

 _"About hurting me or not hurting me?"_

 _"The second one." She replied easily. The blonde boy relaxed slightly at that. "Why did you think I'd hurt you?"_

 _He didn't take long to think about it. "Because girls always beat up Pervy Sage when they're angry." He said simply._

 _". . . This really doesn't surprised me."_

 _The Rose nodded, "It shouldn't."_

 _"Pervy Sage?" Summer asked, slightly bewildered by the odd name._

 _"Yeah!" He nodded enthusiastically, "That's what I call my sensei. Though he still hasn't taught me anything yet." He finished with a pout._

 _Still rather confused by the strange words, she still had an idea of what the blonde wanted. "I could help if you want."_

 _The boy looked skeptical, "Do you know any jutsu?"_

 _"Nope." The Rose said simply, causing him to fall on his face. "But," He was back on his feet in an instant. "I do know someone who is good at fighting and I can ask him to teach you."_

 _"Really!" He appeared in front of her with wide blue eyes filled with stars. Summer backed away, startled by the sudden closeness._

 _"Yeah~, but," She held up a finger causing the boy to become more attentive. "You have to tell me your name." His face lit up in understanding._

 _"Right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" He declared proudly._

 _"Dattebayo?" Summer questioned, quirking an eyebrow. The boy, Naruto, blushed and looked away._

 _"It's a verbal tick." He grumbled._

 _She giggled, "I think it's cute."_

 _His eyes widened in shock, "Seriously!?"_

 _"Yep. Was I not supposed to?"_

 _"Well, it's just, most people find it annoying." Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. She shrugged,_

 _"It's endearing." She said simply causing a bright smile to bloom across his face._

 _"Thanks!" His large grin forced his eyes to squint to the point of being closed. This caused the blonde to miss her face turn an interesting shade of red. "Oh, yeah," His expression turned inquisitive, "You never told me your name."_

 _"Hm," She sounded as her expression returned to normal. "I suppose you're right. Well, my name is Summer Rose and I'm going to become the greatest Huntress on Remnant!" She declared exuberantly as she pumped her fist._

 _". . . What's a Huntress?" Naruto asked cluelessly causing Summer froze mid pump. She turned woodenly towards the confused blonde._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What's a Huntress?" He repeated a little louder thinking she hadn't heard him. She stared at him for a few long moments, making him shift uncomfortably. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"How?" She finally spoke. He gave her a questioning look. "How do you not know what a Huntress is? It's like the greatest job in the whole world! The Hunters and Huntresses are like super cool super heroes that protect us all! They are like. . ." She struggled for a moment to find the right word, "The bestest ever!" She finished, throwing her arms up._

 _Naruto stared at her for a while after the girl had finished her rant. Summer slowly lowered her hands and her face, once again, turned red as she realized what she had done._ 'Crap! Now's he's gonna think I'm weird.' _She thought sadly._

 _"Okay." Her head shot up so fast that the blonde was afraid she got whiplash._

 _"What?"_

 _Naruto gave her another smile that set her heart racing. "I understand. After all, I'm gonna be Hokage someday, that's what they call the leader of my village by the way, so I know what it means to have a dream." He said strongly._

 _Summer stared at him in awe once he finished. "Woah, that was so cool! You should be, like, a motivational speaker or something!"_

 _The blonde took a step back at her eagerness. Suddenly, she was in front of him with her silver eyes glowing in excitement._

 _"I have to take you to see my friend! You guys will get along so well! You even look the same!" She spoke in a rush._

 _"Summer!" A male voice called out from the forest._

 _"There he is now. Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the voice. After being dragged for a few moments, Naruto was released, allowing him to fall onto his face. Grumbling at the fact that Pervy Sage had his headband, he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed at his forehead, but froze at the sound of a gruff voice speaking,_

 _"Who's the kid?"_

 _Turning around, Naruto saw-_

"Yo, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Walking back through the door to the room, Naruto plopped himself back onto the bed. He completely ignored the glare Sakura sent him and readjusted himself to where his head rested on Summer's lap. Almost instinctively, the Rose's hands ran themselves through his hair.

"Yes," Sakura bit out, "You were." She really wanted to know who that other guy was, though she had a clue from Jiraiya's story.

"Oh, whoops." He shrugged carelessly, nearly making the pinkette slug him. "My bad."

"Whatever," She huffed, "I have stuff I need to go do anyways."

"Is that so?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, important. . . stuff." She said hesitantly.

"Uh, huh." He nodded slowly, "You have fun with your 'stuff' then."

"I will." Sakura said simply before turning around and leaving the room. The blonde responded to this by closing his eyes and leaning further into the Rose's lap while she did the same, but against the headboard.

It was a few moments after the pinkette had left that Summer spoke up, "She doesn't have anything to do, does she?"

"Nope." Naruto replied popping the 'p' at the end. The two shared a small laugh before they lapsed into silence.

"So," The Rose broke the quietness. "Kakashi said that we are leaving this afternoon."

"Hm, that's nice." He said absently. Summer frowned.

"Anyone important call?"

"Nah," He waved his hand dismissively. "Just some random drunk who got a hold of my number."

"Qrow?"

"That was fast." He noted.

"Wasn't that hard." She shrugged, "What did he want?"

"He said he just wanted to check in on us." He rolled his eyes, "Tch, like he needed to. We're not little kids anymore."

"We are the youngest members of the team though." She pointed out.

"Meh," He waved a hand, "Details." She laughed a bit.

"Is that all he wanted?" Summer asked.

"Course not. He had some useful information to give about the Akatsuki."

"What was it?" She asked, noticing that Naruto's voice was a a bit too calm.

"They plan to release information on my heritage to other villages."

"Oh, that's not so bad-"

"They also plan on capturing Yang and stage it as a kidnapping from Iwa." He finished, still all to calmly.

"Oh." Summer sounded. What else could she say? She felt she should be furious that the Akatsuki would try to take Yang, and she still is really mad, but Naruto's calm and steady manner is preventing her from becoming too far enraged. He should be the one throwing a fit over the fact that his daughter is being targeted, yet he remains completely emotionless. Normally this would be worrying, but she had seem him this way once some time ago, right before he had annihilated a nest of ancient Deathstalkers that resided near her house in Patch.

"You have a plan, don't you." She stated rather than asked.

Naruto did not answer her verbally. Instead, he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of cold blue orbs devoid of any of it's previous warmth and peered into her own eyes. A silent battle was waged and was ended when Summer finally looked away.

"Fine," She relented, "But if anything comes up you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned as the usual warmth he had returned to his eyes. "That's a promise."

Summer smiled at him, "I'll hold you too it."

"Not a problem. After all," He rolled over to where he was facing the Rose in her lap. "I never go back on my promises."

"I know." She said in mock exasperation. "You've only said that every time you made one."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. She was telling the truth. However, that did not mean he would simply take it without any type of retaliation.

Shifting dangerously close to her pelvic region, he pushed his face into her stomach and blew softly on the exposed skin. Summer tried to stifle her giggles at the feeling, but couldn't hold in a gasp as the blonde started to place butterfly kisses from the bottom and worked his way up her body.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" She panted out.

Naruto did not reply, he instead continued with single minded intensity. As he did this, he grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. The girl, after a token resistance, allowed the article of clothing to leave her and be tossed to the side, leaving her in a white sports bra.

Not exactly the most brusque type of underwear, but Naruto didn't seem to mind as his hands slipped beneath her undergarments. She gasped sharply as he began to skillfully palm her breasts, she then let out another when his lips reached her neck. He placed his mouth over a certain area and sucked sharply, causing Summer to blush and moan loudly. He released the spot, leaving a dark mark that didn't seem to going anywhere anytime soon, and moved on.

"N-Naruto-" She attempted to protest once more, but was silenced when his lips claimed her own and a quick tongue wrestling match was ensued. One that she lost due to his superior skill. The wet appendage left no space unexplored as it left her in a daze strong enough for her not to notice a single hand stop it's groping activities and travel downwards. She did, however, notice when fingers began to rub her weeping lips through her sweatpants.

Arching her back, Summer moaned into Naruto's mouth as shivers of pleasure travelled up her spine. Gasping and panting, the Rose was swiftly brought to her limits.

"I-I'm. . . huff, huff. . . gonna-" She tried to finish, only to open her eyes in shock as she lost her high when the blonde's presence disappeared from above her. Looking wildly around the room, she quickly spotted him by the door and on his way out. Mischievous blue met glaring and desperate silver as Naruto gave her a cheerful salute.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast." He said in a tone that matched his eyes. "I'll see if they have any strawberries left for you." And then he was gone leaving a bewildered Rise behind. After realizing what he had just pulled, her expression shifted from confusion to rage in an instant. Feeling heat rise to her face, Summer let out a single angry shout,

"Naruto!"

"Hm, sweet." Walking down the hall with a casual gait, the blonde pulled his index finger out of his mouth as heard the yell. Smirking to himself, Naruto put his hands in his pockets and continued moving.

Had he gone too far in his vengeance? Probably.

Did he regret doing it? Not in the slightest.

After all, Summer had forgotten one of the first rules he established to, not only his friends, but everyone as a whole.

 _'Never tease an Uzumaki, dattebayo!'_

 **XxXxX**

"Everybody ready to go?" Kakashi asked his team.

Having met up at the appointed time, the four stood at the end of the Great Naruto Bridge with their bags in hand. Though it was not without company.

Gathered behind them was a large group of villagers. At the head of the crowd was a familiar dark haired teen wearing a fisherman hat. This was Inari. Someone that Naruto had met while staying with Tazuna during his first time here.

Back then he had been a small brat with serious emotional issues due to the effects of Gato's rule. Naruto, however, had quickly put an end to this when, after an outburst about the fairness of life, he instilled hope into the boy while rescuing him from two thugs attempting to kidnap him.

Afterwards, Inari had gone and, with the help of his mother, Tsunami, reunited the people of Wave to rise up and put an end to Gato's reign. Arriving at the, at the time unfinished, bridge, he and the civilians standing with him scared off the remaining thugs and saved the exhausted ninja. Now, once Nami no Kuni regained it's footing, he works with his grandfather, Tazuna, as an apprentice carpenter.

Naruto had spoken with Inari and the rest of his family after bringing Summer a bowl of strawberries and escaping through the window. He had dropped in on them, literally, while they had been shopping and had decided to catch up.

"See you later, aniki!" Inari shouted as the four Konoha ninja turned to leave. "Don't be a stranger!"

Naruto smiled back at the younger teen. "I won't and I'll be sure to visit when I get the chance!"

"You better!"

"You know, there won't be much time to actually come back here considering your responsibility back in the village." Kakashi mentioned as they started their return journey via treetops.

"I know." Naruto sighed. "But I'm sure I'll find a way." He finished determinedly. Kakashi merely gave him an eye smile in response before glancing at the silver eyed member of the team.

Summer, ever since she had arrived at the bridge, sported a perpetual frown on her face that seemed to be aimed at the residential blonde. He had tried to ask what her problem was but only received a sharp glare and red cheeks in return. When looking to Naruto afterwards, he noticed the smug grin the blonde had and decided to leave it as something the two of them. Though he did have a vague idea of the issue if the sweet scent emanating from the Rose and the hints from before was anything to go by.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on and had trouble looking at the two without a blush rising up to her face. Having stayed behind and definitely not spied on them, she heard and saw everything that had occurred. Including the fact that the Akatsuki are after Naruto's daughter. She, at first, felt that she should be worried, but after he mentioned that he had a plan she decided to leave it to him. That had been the moment when she was going to leave, but quickly came back to her hiding spot when she heard Summer gasp.

 _'He's very good with his hands.'_ Sakura couldn't help but note as a healthy shade of red stained her cheeks. _'I wonder what he could do to me.'_ Her thoughts wandered off into lala land as more. . . illicit ideas crossed her mind.

"I wonder what's going on in her mind." Naruto said to himself, watching his pink haired teammate's face turn an interesting shade of crimson as a dazed expression entered her eyes. "What do you think, Summer?" He turned to his other female teammate.

Said Rose merely turned her head to the side and remained silent.

"And I'm still getting the silent treatment." He sighed. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

". . ."

"Would it help if I said was sorry?"

". . ."

"What if I gave you some strawberries?" He tried again.

". . ."

"Cookies?"

She glanced at him, her eyes showing some interest.

"Strawberry cookies?"

". . . Make it homemade and you have a deal." Summer finally relented. Naruto grinned,

"No problem. I'll make it for you as soon as I can when we get back. Special recipe." No sooner than he had spoken had the Rose appeared on his back, forcing him to fix himself and grab her thighs lest they fall, with stats in her eyes and drool flowing down her chin.

"We must make haste to Cookie Village my loyal steed!" Summer pointed forward dramatically. "Now, mush!"

Laughing in response to her sudden childlessness, Naruto obediently followed her order and sped forward with Summer giggling all the way.

". . . That was odd." Kakashi noted as he watched the two speed away. Glancing back to his other student, the silver haired Jounin let out a long suffering sigh at the expression she had. "Just one normal team. Is that too much to ask for."

Apparently so, the Universe seemed to say when Sakura suddenly erupted into a heavy nose bleed that actually sent her flying back into a tree where her head was implanted down to her neck.

 _'Guess not. Though,'_ He snickered at the twitching body of his student. _'That was pretty amusing.'_

 **XxXxX**

"We're almost there!" Summer shouted gleefully as the village gates came into view. "I can almost taste it now!"

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to say something in return but stopped when he felt a presence that shouldn't be here.

"Hey!" The Rose whined when he landed on a branch before dropping to the ground below. "Why'd you stop? We were so close."

"Do you feel that?" Naruto asked, causing her to stop and spread her senses. Widening her eyes, she glared at a spot in the forest where two pairs of glowing red eyes shone in the shadowed canopy. The eyes moved forward from the shadows to reveal their dark wolf like bodies and bleached, white bone armour. The two Beowulf Grimm growled menacingly as they lumbered closer to the duo and began to circle them.

"What are they doing here!?" Summer near snarled. "I thought they couldn't get past the boundaries!"

In contrast to her loud anger, Naruto was deathly quiet. Hair shadowing his eyes, the blonde suddenly vanished. Just as quickly as he had disappeared, one of the Beowulf's had a spiked fist implanted into it's skull before it exploded, sending it's head flying.

The other Grimm, alarmed at the sudden death if it's partner, did not react in time to avoid the white blade that bisected it right down the middle.

Summer stood behind the Grimm with her sword drawn and her face twisted with distaste. Flicking her blade to the side and allowing the blood coating it to fly off, she sheathed Blizzard Rose and turned to Naruto, whose icy blue eyes glared at the fading body of the Beowolf.

"What now?" She asked. He looked over to her and she nearly froze when his eyes met hers.

"We need to report this immediately." He said frostily. "Then, I need to make a few calls to Remnant about the borders." His expression softened when Summer walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out, okay." Naruto let out a long breath of air.

"Okay."

It didn't take long for Kakashi and Sakura to catch up. Although, Sakura arrived a bit shakily and with bloodied tissue in her nostrils.

"What happened here?" The Jounin asked, instantly noticing the nearly gone bodies of the Beowolf.

"Grimm." Naruto replied simply. Kakashi tensed. "These were the only two in the area." He said. The silverette relaxed slightly but stayed alert.

"How did they get through the boundaries?" He questioned tersely.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Naruto muttered darkly.

"And we will." Summer said reassuringly still not moving her hand. "But we must inform Lady Tsunade first."

"Wait," Sakura cut in confused, "What boundary are you talking about?" It was Summer who answered her.

"Surrounding the entirety of Remnant is a large dome like barrier made entirely out of Natural Energy." She explained.

"Natural Energy?"

"Energy gathered from nature itself." She said, "This happened before the era that ninjutsu was born in and was created by the leaders of giant creatures that are today known as Summoning Bosses."

"Wait a minute." Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "You mean to tell me that an entire Continent was hidden by Summonings?" Summer nodded,

"That's exactly what I'm saying. According to some books on Remnant's history and what I learned from Jiraiya, the leaders banded together and combined their sage signatures into one barrier that isolated Remnant from the Elemental Nations and made into a separate world entirely."

"But why would they do that?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Naruto picked up the explanation. "When Grimm started spawning in Remnant it was decided that it would be best to 'contain the infection', so to say. It was discovered that the natural energy Summon creatures used was the perfect opposition to the Grimm. So, the decision was made to combine the might of their energy and conceal the area the Grimm were in along with everyone who resided there." He continued the story despite Sakura's horrified gasp. "The people there were expected to be hunted down and killed, however, against all expectations, they survived and discovered a mineral created by the boundary, which was later appropriately named as, Dust. With this, the last remnants of humanity within the barrier banded together and used this newly discovered weapon as a means to fight back against the Grimm."

However, it was not enough. Dust alone could not stand against the might and numbers of the Grimm. But there was still hope. Because of the Natural Energies flowing within the barrier, many of the newly born children were gifted with it's energy when it latched onto the infants pure soul and formed it's own unique bond. This newfound power was referred to as, Aura. This energy was utilized as a way to help fight and eventually drive back the Grimm far enough to start what would be later called Remnant, to represent the remnants of humanity."

The rest, as you all should know, is history." Naruto finished. Sakura and Kakashi, who had also not heard the full story, stood there in stunned silence.

"So," The pinkette started off slowly. "You mean to tell me that the Elemental Nations and the land of Remnant used to be one thing." Naruto nodded. "Wow." She breathed.

"But that doesn't explain why these two," Kakashi gestured to the area the bodies of the two Beowulf once lied, "Were able to get through. If the boundary is made up of Nature Energy like you said it was, then the Grimm shouldn't be here right now."

"Yes, that is true." Naruto conceded. "This means that someone has found a way to bypass the boundary to allow them through."

"But who would do such a thing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "It could have been anyone. The boundary has several points where the Summoning creatures placed their energy. If someone were to disrupt enough of these spots then the barrier could be weakened long enough for the Grimm to get through."

"If it was that simple then why didn't the people in Remnant do it themselves in the beginning?" Kakashi asked.

"Because," Summer answered, "The points were placed outside the boundary so that the ones inside wouldn't be able to sabotage them."

The Jounin nodded in understanding. While being cruel and inhumane, he could see the logic behind such actions. He felt he would've made the same decision had he been alive at the time. Some might call him heartless for thinking this way, but the way he saw it was, sacrificing thousands to save millions was always the better option.

"Then that means someone from outside of Remnant doing it." Kakashi concluded.

"Yeah," Naruto said before shaking his head, "But in order to see the points that person must be able to use Nature Energy themselves and I only know of one person who can do so but I highly doubt Pervy Sage would attempt something like this."

"Lord Jiraiya can use Nature Energy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he can use an incomplete version of Sage Mode that he learned from the Toads." He answered. "I would have learned how to as well, but my. . . condition prevented me from taking the Natural energies into my body."

"Right well," Kakashi said, recognizing the blonde's hesitance in the subject. "We are already within sight of the village, so let's get this reported so we can plan out our next step."

It was only a few minutes later, after signing in at the front gates, that the team stood in front of Tsunade awaiting her orders, having already said their part.

"So, what you mean to tell me is," She finally spoke up. "You not only failed your mission to capture the Uchiha, but now there are Grimm possibly running around the Elemental Nations?"

The team had mixed answers for this. Sakura bowed her head shamefully, Kakashi buried his face into his book, Summer hid inside her cloak, and Naruto suddenly found the ceiling highly interesting.

Finally, after a long period of silence, she grew irritated and threw a book at the nearest person, who just so happened to be a certain blonde Uzumaki. Not ready to be attacked by the flying projectile, the blonde took the hit directly to the face and was sent back onto his backside.

"Ow! What the hell, ya old hag!?" He shouted as he stood back up with a large book shaped mark going vertically down his face.

"I needed your guys' attention and you were the closest." Tsunade said simply causing Naruto to fall on his face in shock while his legs twitched wildly above him.

"Anyways," She continued when the blonde recovered. "Someone needs to explain to me how you managed to fail the mission."

"It was because of the interference of the Akatsuki members Kisame and a masked man who claimed to be called Tobi." Kakashi drawled from his position behind the book. "Tobi used some sort spacial distortion technique to hide Sasuke and his team before escaping via teleportation. We were unable to track them and Naruto became incapacitated due to the backlash of his demon mark."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay. I can understand this, but please inform me on how you encountered a Grimm within our borders and whether or not we should expect more."

"We theorized that someone on the outside is tampering with the boundary points and may have allowed the two Beowulf through. As for the possibility of there being more, well," Kakashi hesitated, "My team and I didn't sense any within our immediate surroundings at the time, but we do not know about anywhere else."

"Hm," The female Hokage sat back in her chair with a contemplative look. "I'll employ a squad of ANBU to check the boarders and send out an alert to all active shinobi to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. That is all for now, you're all dismissed except for Chunnin Uzumaki. I have something else I would like to discuss with you."

The others, sans Naruto, left, though Summer did protest at first, she was quickly settled with the promise to see Yang and Naruto and Tsunade were the last left in the office.

The Hokage then turned to the final occupant of the room, who was currently rocking back onto his heels with an inquisitive expression.

"Naruto," Tsunade's face turned serious. "We need to talk."

 **End**


	7. Cookies!

"What do you think she wanted with him?" Sakura asked as the team, minus Naruto, left Tsunade's office.

"Who knows?" Kakashi shrugged, his nose still in his book. "I'm sure it's important if she asked the rest of us to leave."

"Still-"

"If Naruto or Lady Tsunade wants us to know, then they will tell us later." He cut her off. "Just forget about it for now."

Summer stayed back a bit and watched without a comment. She didn't bother thinking about what was going on in the office simply because she would be made aware of it later. After being Naruto's best friend for six years, his teammate for four, and girlfriend for one, she knew that he wouldn't keep information from his friends, meaning his team at Beacon. Even if that information could emotionally harm one of them, he would simply tell them in the most blunt and gentle way possible. It was actually quite funny sometimes now that she thought about it.

"-think, Summer?" Sakura's voice cut into her thoughts. She turned to the pinkette questioningly.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, please?" She said, slightly sheepish. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I asked what you thought they are doing in there." She said again.

"I don't know. Like Kakashi said, we'll probably find out later. If not," Summer shrugged. "Then there was no need for us to know."

Sakura seemed shocked, "Wait, seriously!? You're not the least bit curious?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I am." The Rose replied simply. "But I trust him to inform us if it was something truly important."

Sakura seemed stumped by this answer and even Kakashi gave her a small look from over his book. _'Hm, the amount of faith she has in him is quite something.'_ He silently noted.

"Anyways," Summer continued as they left the tower and entered the streets. She made to go in the opposite direction. "I'll see you guys later. I have a little girl that I haven't seen in about a week to attend to."

Sakura nodded slowly while Kakashi waved his hand lazily. "Sure, sure. Go for it."

"See ya later!" She shouted over shoulder, having already moved a fair distance away before disappearing entirely.

Kakashi turned back to his other student, but sweatdropped at the sight of the pinkette shambling off with an air of depression shrouding her. The silver haired Jounin stared for a moment before retreating back to the solace of Icha-Icha and walked away casually.

 _'Yeah, definitely not handling that fire.'_

 **XxXxX**

"She's missed you a lot, you know." Jiraiya said as he watched Summer bounce the giggling blonde toddler in her lap. "Naruto too."

"I'm sure." She picked her up and made faces at Yang, something that the child tried to emulate with varied forms of success. After a particular failed attempt, the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"So," Jiraiya began when the two finished giggling. "How was your first real fight with a S-ranked shinobi?"

"To be honest, I was terrified." She stated truthfully.

"That's understandable." He replied easily. "Not many has the guts to stand up to a S-ranked missing nin and fight them, let alone escape with their life. So be happy that you're alive at all."

"I know. I am. But," Her hands clenched the edges of her cloak. "I could tell he was holding back, a lot. And if that's only a part of his strength, then I shiver at the thought of fighting him fully powered."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"Sure." Summer said slowly as she shifted Yang so she could sit more comfortably. "Though it wasn't so much a fight, as it was a one-sided beat down. . ."

 _Sparks flew as the two headed spear, Blizzard Rose clashed with the massive sentient sword. Gritting her teeth, Summer let loose a barrage of strikes that were invisible to the untrained eye._

 _Kisame grinned as he batted away her attacks with flat end of his sword before bringing the blade down in an overhand swing. The Rose instinctively danced to the side just in time to avoid the blow, which destroyed the ice she had been using as a platform. She then continued to maneuver around the large man as she skillfully spun her spear around her body and swung at his exposed back. However, this was not meant to be as Kisame lashed out with a back kick._

 _Already in motion from her strike, Summer could only hastily throw up a defense that was easily shattered by the strength of the kick and caused her to be tossed back._

 _Flying backwards through the air, she grimaced as her forearm throbbed in pain. Despite her aura defending her, she could already feel a bruise forming. Flipping, she conjured up a wall of ice at her feet and landed in a crouch before blasting off in a blur of speed that shattered the ice wall beneath her._

 _Appearing next to her opponent in a swirl of wind, Summer spun and brought the end of Blizzard Rose down on his head. Kisame simply his sword up in response. He blinked, however, when there was no impact. Years of experience caused him to duck as one of the blades of Summer's spear flew over head._

 _Rotating while still staying in a crouch, Kisame swung at the Rose's feet as she was still suspended in the air. Summer saw it coming and put the end of Blizzard Rose down to block. The blades connected and the force and position she was in caused her to flip upside down. Going with the spin, she swung her spear around her body and managed to nick his cloak._

 _Kisame noticed this and grinned excitedly before striking with a simple, non-lethal jab. Summer however, felt something was off about the seemingly innocent punch and, when she landed back on her feet, immediately bent back in a 90 degree angle allowing the strike to sail over her._

 _This looked to be a good call as, right after she had dodged, a shockwave blasted from his fist and dug a trench into the water behind her. The wave continued its path before eventually slamming into a cluster of half submerged trees and completely uprooted them from the ground._

 _Not having enough time to gape at the show of power, Summer moved her arms back and placed her hands on the water beneath her. Sending a surge of aura through her body, she flash freezed the area around them and captured Kisame's feet in a thick coating of ice. Knowing she didn't have much time before he broke free, Summer flipped back onto her feet, moved forward, and delivered a devastating split-kick to his chin. A loud crack rang out before Kisame was sent rocketing skyward with the frozen platform cracking as well as the ice coating his feet breaking as well. Kisame grimaced in the air as he rubbed his bruised jaw._

 _'_ The hell?' _He thought with slight surprise,_ 'Where did that sudden amount of strength come from?' _Unknown to the blue swordsman, right before he was kicked, Summer's body was briefly engulfed in crimson, flame like aura before dissipating just as quickly as it came._

 _The Rose was not finished with her attack, however, as she slammed a hand to the ground causing a half dozen of large, razor sharp pillars to launch out of water with blurring speeds straight to the still suspended Kisame._

 _The airborne man deflected three of the spikes to the side, but was stopped by the remaining half appearing in a cross in front of him. Kisame smirked before he smashed the last of the pillars to pieces, although that smirk vanished when Summer appeared amongst the broken ice, a slow frontwards somersault already in motion. The heel dropped and Kisame's body was flung into the waters below causing a massive tower of water to erupt._

 _She dropped down onto Kisame's position like a bomb. Spinning like a buzz saw as she fell through the water, splitting it into two parts. As soon as she hit the bottom, another wave of water went up. This one being much smaller than the other and it went back instead of up. The wave then immediately halted as it turned to solid ice._

 _When the dust, or in this case water, settled around the two fighters. Summer could be seen in a crouch below Kisame with one of the blades of Blizzard Rose touching ice below his feet. She took a step back and, with one more shout of effort, split the man in half at the waist._

 _There was a moment of silence as Kisame's body swayed slightly before falling to two separate sides. When the two parts fell, there was the sound of water splashing into more water._

'Wait, water?' _Summer's eyes widened as the body transformed into water and mixed back into the small lake. Looking around wildly, she attempted to catch a glimpse of the man, however, this proved to be fruitless. That is, until she saw a steadily increasing shadow form at her feet. Her head snapped up and cursed loudly._

 _Kisame was above her with naught but a few feet of space between them and had Samehada poised to strike._

'Shit! No time to dodge. I gotta try to block!' _The crimson aura from before returned, this time being more static like in it's movement. It engulfed the entirety of her body, from head to toe, and she shifted into a more solid stance, leaning forward slightly while solidifying ice around her feet and bringing Blizzard Rose up above_

 _her._

 _This process was done in a matter of a few seconds and was just in time to defend against Kisame as he dropped his massive sword down on her form._

 _A deafening clang rang out and a visible shockwave exploded from the two at the point of contact. Kisame seemed slightly surprised that the Rose had managed to block him before he grinned, amusement gleaming in his eyes, and put more pressure into his strike. The ice under Summer's feet cracked and began to crumble from the force as his sword slowly pushed down her spear._

 _Finally, Kisame let out one more surge of strength and shattered her defences. The bandaged blade of Samehada taped against the upper part of her back before, in a way reminiscent to the technique used by Tsunade and Sakura, released chakra through his sword the moment it touched her. However, this was only a crude copy of the fifth Hokage's monstrous strength, so, instead of being turned to paste, most of the power was sent awry causing the ice below them to completely shatter into pieces and strong gusts of wind to blow across the battlefield._

 _Although, the leftover power was still enough to blast away the Rose. Summer's body suddenly vanished and reappeared skipping over the surface of the lake causing small explosions of water to rise from each impact. She eventually came to a painful stop when she collided with a large boulder making an imprint of her form in the hard rock._

 _Around her body, her crimson aura flickered and died, showing that she had finally reached her energy limits. She coughed painfully as her breath rattled in her chest and some blood dribbled down her chin. She tried to move but found that she was far too into the rock to get free and too exhausted to try anything else. She did somehow manage to keep her grip on Blizzard Rose but, even that was weakened._

 _A low chuckle pulled her attention away from her self analysis. Looking through half lidded eyes, Summer glared as Kisame walked slowly over to her with his sword resting on his shoulder._

 _"Well, I didn't think you'd last this long, girlie. The only ones who managed to last as long as you have where, my old partner and leader-sama." He praised, his cocky smirk never leaving his face. "Congratulations. You get to die with honor."_

 _Summer stayed silent, but the glare, despite her efforts, turned slightly fearful as he drew closer. He stopped when he got right in front of her. He hefted his sword and swung with the full intention to kill._

" _Stop." An unknown voice said clearly, even if it was a bit low in tone. The blade came to a stop, barely grazing the skin on her cheeks and drawing blood. The swordsman seemed frozen for a moment before he let out a sigh._

 _"Seems playtime is over." He re-holstered Samehada and turned away. "You got lucky this time, girlie. I won't kill you right now, but know this; the next time we cross blades in battle, only one will leave with their lives." And with those ominous words, he disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving the frozen Rose behind._

"Afterwards I managed to pull myself out of that rock and make my way to the rest of the team, but when I got there the rest had already gotten away." Summer finished.

Jiraiya, who had been listening to her story in silence, let out a low hum. "Hm, it seems to me that you managed to earn his respect."

She gave him a confused look, "Respect?" She parroted. "How so?"

"Heck if I know." The Toad Sage shrugged. "I don't know how that man's mind works. Maybe you impressed him with your prowess in using Blizzard Rose."

"Oh," Summer replied simply. "But that still doesn't explain his last words or the voice."

"He probably saw some potential in you. If there was a chance you could provide a better challenge later, then he is most likely giving you the opportunity to improve yourself and that voice could be this 'leader-sama' he spoke of before."

"But why would he allow someone to get better and allow them chance to possibly defeat him?"

"Who knows?" Jiraiya shrugged again. "Maybe he's a battle junkie or something. Just be glad that you were given the opportunity to continue living."

"I am happy. I guess this just means I'll have to train more and get stronger for next time!" Summer pounded a fist into her open hand, something that Yang copied and seemed to like as she then proceeded to repeat this action several more times. Jiraiya chuckled at the two's antics.

"With that attitude I'm sure you'll get stronger in no time." He said getting a grateful smile from the Rose. The two then fell into relatively peaceful silence.

"So, how was Yang?" Summer asked suddenly. "She didn't cause any trouble, did she?"

". . . No?"

Summer gave him a look that caused him to freeze involuntary, "What happened?"

"Uh, well, you see, I may or may not have, er, brought her to a b-bathhouse?" He stumbled out with a slight squeak in the end.

The Rose's glare turned downright terrifying as she asked, "And then?"

"N-Nothing too crazy!" Jiraiya said hurriedly. "I just got c-caught peeping and before I got beat up like I usually do, Yang stopped them with her cuteness!"

Summer nodded slowly with an eerie like calmness, "So, you only used her as a way to get yourself out of trouble?" The white haired sage nodded frantically. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, I can understand that." Jiraiya slumped into his chair in relief.

"I'm glad you see it my wa- gack!" He exclaimed in pain as a foot slammed his head into the ground.

"As if!" Summer shouted while repeatedly stomping on the downed form of the Toad Sage. "Like hell I'd be okay with that you pervert!"

"Wait! Ow, stop! Aren't you supposed to be the gentle and nice one!"

"No mercy!"

Jiraiya cried a waterfall of tears as he continued to get pounded into the floor. He reached out painfully to the blonde toddler sitting on the couch watching. "Help me, Yang!" He pleaded.

Yang simply stared for a moment before pointing a small finger and declaring, with perfect clarity, "Pervert."

Instantly, to Jiraiya, the world froze and the sound of glass breaking was heard as his body turned white and fell to pieces. Summer halted her attack and stared at the pitiful form of the supposed legendary Sannin.

She was about kick him again, just for the hell of it, but stopped when a sudden heavenly scent was inhaled through her nostrils. Her silver eyes slowly grew to large proportions and drool began seeping out of her mouth. In an instant, she vanished out of the apartment leaving a confused Yang and still downed Jiraiya.

There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted when Summer reappeared, grabbed Yang, and swept right back out the door, which was closed with a slam.

Jiraiya's broken form remained a stain on the floor for a moment before dispersing into a cloud of smoke..

Now in her and Naruto's shared apartment, Summer tracked down the enticing scent in an animal like

fashion. Eyes closed and nostrils flaring, she followed the smell until she reached the kitchen area. She came upon a large cooking sheet sitting on top of the stove. Opening her eyes, stars formed at the sight of two dozen freshly baked cookies. Each of the delicious treats had an unassuming plain brown look to them with small chocolate chips scattered about, as if not much care was put into it, but Summer knew better.

Slowly, almost reverently, she picked one up and brought it to her mouth. She took a small bite. Immediately the flavour exploded across her taste buds as the mix between chocolate and strawberries collided before somehow managing to blend perfectly.

If she were to glance at the partially eaten cookie, she would have seen the red strawberry filling on the verge of falling out. However, she did not look and instead began to devour it. What came next would go down as the most one-sided massacre in all of cookie history as Summer systematically destroyed the small treats.

She continued until her hand reached out for another one only to hit metal. Coming out of her cookie-daze, she glanced at the tray in confusion before a look of horror crossed her features.

"NO!~" She cried dramatically as she fell to her knees. "I did it again!" Tears, similar to the ones Jiraiya had earlier, cascaded down her face. She would have continued to do so, if not for the sheet of paper falling on top of her head. Grasping at it, she stared at the paper with bleary eyes.

 _Hope you enjoyed your cookies! I knew you would eat them all in one go so I only set out the ones on the tray. I made more, but they are hidden until I take them out myself. There are, however, two that I'll give you the location of. Inside the dresser beside my bed, is a small plate with two cookies on it. Before you go, these are not for you, they are for Yang. If you eat them I will not make you anymore for the rest of the month. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my apology treat!_

 _P.S. If you're wondering how I managed to make these so fast, then all I have to say is; shadow clones are quite useful outside of fighting, eh?_

At the bottom of the page was a chibi Naruto grinning while giving her a peace sign.

Summer stared blankly at the paper. "Aw, come on!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Why'd ya have to hide them!?" Her eyes suddenly grew wide in realization. "Wait, what about the ones in the dresser? I could get those." Her head shook violently. "No, no, no, no! Those are for Yang and if I eat them, Naruto might not make me any more for the next month!"

 ***Munch, Munch***

The sound of chewing brought her out of her hysterics. Turning her head in an owl like fashion, Summer came upon the sight of the small blonde girl happily eating two large cookies with a large smile on her face.

"Pappa's cookies!" Yang mumbled excitedly around the food in her mouth.

A strained smile appeared on Summer's face. "Uh, huh. Those are definitely pappa's cookies." She sighed in defeat. _'Guess I'll just have to wait until Tsunade gets done talking with Naruto.'_ She rubbed her head in frustration. _'Ugh, how long will that take! I'm gonna die if I have to wait any longer!'_

 **XxXxX**

"How long is this gonna take, Granny? 'Cause I have a feeling Summer has already found and eaten all the cookies I had my clone make and is probably tearing up our apartment looking for the other ones." Naruto said with a hand on his hip. He could clearly imagine her lying on the floor in comical despair with an empty tray next to her. He could also see that she would then get up and fruitlessly search every crease and crevice not knowing that the cookies are on the roof outside, hidden in a sealing scroll.

"It shouldn't take too long." Tsunade answered, decidedly ignoring the fact that she was just called old. "I just have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Okay," Naruto said, slightly interested. "Shoot."

"Right," She started. "Well, first off, how much do you know about your birth parents."

"Everything." He answered immediately.

"Good." Tsunade nodded, as if she had expected the response. "That makes this easier. As you probably already know, your parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are well known people in the world of shinobi, for both good and bad reasons." She waited until he gave a sign of confirmation before continuing.

"Because of this, the information of your conception was kept a secret from many people, including yourself, but now I believe you are ready to handle the consequences of the village knowing your heritage. What do you think?"

"I am."

"Good." Tsunade repeated. "Is there anything you wish to know that you might not already?"

"Did they leave anything behind for me?" Naruto asked after a pause. The female blonde thought for a moment.

"Minato, despite his fame and accomplishments, was a clanless orphan and Kushina's clan's home was destroyed so there isn't much I can do for you there, but they did have a small residents outside of the Nara district that you can use. There's also the money both of them have assimilated over the course of their ninja careers." Tsunade said.

"Why by the Nara's?" Naruto asked. Not that he had anything against Shikamaru's family. It just seemed a bit random being placed there.

"I don't know." She admitted. "If there was a reason then I was not privileged to this information."

He nodded in understanding. "When can I get the money and directions to the house?"

"I can give you the keys in a few moments, but the money will have to wait until the next council meeting."

"Which is?"

"Two weeks."

Naruto nodded again, "Fine, I'll do it, but I want to go to the meeting."

Tsunade smirked, "Not a problem. After all, you are the rightful head of the Uzumaki clan, so you must be in attendance."

He returned her smirk. "Right, well, is that all?" He asked as he made to leave.

"No, one more thing." She said causing him to stop. "I need your honest opinion on the Grimm situation. What do you think allowed them to get through?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I don't know." He said finally. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed. At the front desk, Shizune will be waiting to give you the key and map with directions to your new home. Good luck." She watched as he left and quietly shut the door behind him. Once she was sure he was gone, she turned and spoke to the seemingly empty room, "ANBU."

Instantly, a figure, already in a crouch with their head bent in a bow, fazed into view in the center of the room.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" The figure spoke in a feminine tone.

"Neko, I need you to gather Tenzo, Boar, and Fox immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The female ANBU vanished just as suddenly as she came. Tsunade only had to wait a few more moments before she reappeared with three other masked men.

"You four are being assigned an S-class mission to investigate the supposed appearance of Grimm within our borders. Start from outside the gates where the beasts were spotted and work your way to the closest section of the Remnant border near Nami no Kuni. The squad leader for this assignment will be Boar with Tenzo being your second in command. The perpetrator might still be lurking, so be discreet. If you spot anyone one suspicious investigate and report back to me. Any questions?"

The ANBU with the fox mask stepped forward. "How will we know if there were a disturbance in the boundary? None of us have the ability to channel Nature chakra."

Tsunade nodded at the man's words. "Yes, I am aware. That is why I'll be sending Jiraiya along with you."

Fox bowed his head in acceptance and stepped back.

"Anymore questions?" Nobody moved. "Good. You have your orders, move out." The ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke and swirl of leaves. Once more leaving the blonde Hokage alone to her office.

"Yo, Tsunade. What did you need me for?"

Or not.

Tsunade turned, with a twitching brow, to the white haired man crouching on the sill of her open window. "One of these days I'm gonna seal up that window." Jiraiya gave her a cheeky grin as he hopped down.

"No you won't." He said in a sing-song tone. The blonde 'tched' and turned away with a huff.

"I take it you heard all that?" She asked after a moment.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Then you know what to do?"

"Uh, huh." The two then lapsed into silence.

"Did you already talk to Summer?" Tsunade finally spoke.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said before grimacing and holding his head in phantom pain. "Girl sure has a strong kick."

"You told her, didn't you?" She smirked causing him to laugh nervously.

"My clone did. Definitely not one of my proudest moments. Yang even called me a pervert."

Tsunade gave him an inquiring look as amusement flashed in her eyes. "I thought you were proud of being a pervert."

"I am!" He said exuberantly before practically deflating. "But something about a kid who's not even two yet telling it to your face kinda hurts your self-esteem."

"Does that mean you're going to stop peeking?" She asked hopefully, only to sigh when he jumped up declared,

"Not a chance! There are still so many wonderful breasts to observe and I will not stop until I see them all! Besides, my publisher is still waiting for my next book and I need the inspiration." He said, seemingly unaware of the growing tick mark on Tsunade's forehead.

"Are you done yet?" She growled. Jiraiya glanced at her.

"Of course not. Unless you're willing to let me see those wonderful breasts of yours-" He was cut off as his face was met with the comically large fist of an enraged Tsunade.

"Just shut up and die you fucking pervert!" She shouted as his body shot through the open window and continued flying until he disappeared in an odd twinkle in the sky.

Tsunade panted a bit before letting out a long breath.

"Perverted idiot."

Outside, Naruto had already grabbed the key and map from Shizune and was making his way back to the apartment. A familiar scream, however, caught his attention causing him to stop and look up just in time to see his sensei soar across the sky in agony.

Naruto stared blankly at the fading body until it disappeared in the distance. He looked for a moment longer before shaking his head slowly and muttering, "Stupid pervert." under his breath and started walking again.

 **XxXxX**

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his, soon-to-be-former, home and walk up the stairs leading to his room. He pulled a key from his pouch before unlocking the door and began twisting the handle before pausing and bracing himself. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"I'm home."

When he opened the door he expected many things. A ravaged, war torn house house. Maybe a few holes in the wall. What he didn't anticipate, however, was a completely intact room with not a single thing out of order and no lights on.

Cautiously closing the door behind him, he called out to the seemingly empty room,

"I'm back." He awaited a response for a moment and got one in the form of Yang calling out to him.

"Daddy!" She said excitedly, though a bit muffled. From her voice, he easily guessed that she was in his room and decided to head there. Walking slowly, he deftly ignored the sudden shiver up his spine as he entered through the open door.

"Hey, sweetie." He said noticing his blonde daughter sitting at the top of the bed by the pillows. In her hands was his old nightcap, which depicted an odd black and white creature with two large frontal teeth, and she was chewing on it. She seemed really intent on her task and, when she heard him enter, simply looked up for a bit as her she continued gnawing on the cap. "How was your day - gack!"

He was cut off as a weight dropped on top of him and sent him crashing into the floor. Instinctively, Naruto rotated as he fell so he could get a look at his attacker. He was going to reach for a kunai but stopped when he recognized the person above him.

"Summer?" He asked curiously. He opened his mouth to say more, but the Rose shook him violently nearly causing him to bite his tongue.

"Where are the cookies!?" Summer shouted into his ear.

"If yOu sToP sHaKiNg Me I'lL tElL yOu!" His voice came out warbled from the fast movement. She seemed to realize this and stopped before leaning in close to stare into his dizzy eyes.

 _"Cookies."_ She hissed.

Naruto head lolled for a moment longer before he shook himself out of his daze. He cringed slightly at the fire in her eyes. "If you get off of me I can go get them."

Summer seemed to go over his offer mentally before nodding and getting up slowly. "Lead me to the cookies." She commanded in, what he guessed was, a regal tone. Deciding to play along, Naruto stood up as well and bent over at the waist.

"As you command, my lady." His tone, low and smooth, caused the Rose to color a bit.

"R-Right." She stammered slightly before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. "Now take me to the treasure, pheasant."

"Yes, lady Summer." He bowed again before holding out his hand. "Please follow me." She stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing it and allowing herself to be led out of the room.

Still in her spot on the bed, Yang watched all of this go on in silence. Her eyes show confusion at the actions of her parents, but does not say anything about it. When Naruto begins to lead Summer out of the room, however, she tries to do something. She attempted to take the cap out of her mouth, only to forget to unclench her teeth when she pulled. The hat stretched briefly before, upon releasing, snapping back and popping the toddler in the face, causing the young blonde fell back with a surprised grunt.

Yang lies back staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning over and glaring to where the innocent looking cap had wound up after it hit her. She grabbed at it and attempted to throw it.

"Bad cappy!" She shouted as the hat flew away. She turned away with a smug look, meaning she missed the miraculous act of the night cap hitting the bed post, wrapping around it, and being flung back at her. Although, she did feel the after effect as it her in the back of the head, forcing her to face plant into the bed.

Yang stayed prone for a moment before sitting up and rubbing her hair in confusion. Glancing back, she immediately took notice of the cap, once again, sitting innocently in the same spot as before. The young Uzumaki, however did not see it as so.

Shock and fear flashed in her eyes before determination replaced it. Pushing herself up onto her feet she unsteadily stomped her way to the hat and looked down at it with a menacing (read; adorable) glare. She would defeat this evil nightcap! No matter what the cost!

 **XxXxX**

Oblivious to his daughter's dilemma, Naruto sat on the living room couch, watching with clear amusement in his eyes as his silver eyed girlfriend ate her cookies at a slow but steady pace.

After leaving the bedroom, he had led Summer to the balcony before leaving her there and jumping to the roof. He then lifted a fake tile and grabbed a standard sized scroll from within. Proceeding to go back inside, he ignored the Rose's questions about the whereabouts of the cookies and pulled her to the couch, sat her in his lap, opened the scroll, and sent chakra into the sealing matrix it.

Instantly, a steaming plate of cookies appeared into their laps. Luckily, for Summer, the scroll Naruto had used was one he had made himself. Sealing scrolls designed by either himself or Jiraiya have an extra feature that allows hot food to be stored without worry of it cooling. Naruto had come up with it as a way to store his ramen. Unfortunately, it was not to be as, for some odd reason, whenever he tried to seal some of the noodles he had gotten from A Simple Wok, the scroll had spontaneously combusted and blew up in his face.

This incident had occurred right in front of his team, so it led to him being teased for a while. He had tried to play it off, but was stewing on the inside. He just could not figure out what had went wrong. The blonde attempted it a few more times, in private of course, but had gotten similar results. In the end he figured that the art of sealing just couldn't handle the awesomeness of ramen and left it at that. He had dutifully ignored the tiny voice in his head that reminded him of the massive entity of demonic chakra that had resided in his gut at the time.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

After the cookies had appeared, Summer had squealed in delight and gave Naruto a long passionate kiss that had left him in a slight daze before proceeding to devour the tasty treats. It was only after he left his revery that the blonde had reminded her that it would be better to slow down and savour them. Summer had not replied, but her pace decreased and she ate a notably slower rate.

Inevitably, the cookies were all eaten, but this time the Rose seamed satisfied. Naruto set the scroll and plate to the side and vowed to wash it later. He then wrapped his arms around Summer's waist and pulled her further into his lap. The silver eyed girl made to attempt to protest and simply layed against his shoulder with her eyes closed in content. The two remained that way for a while, simply enjoying one another's presence.

"I got the key to my parents' house." Naruto stated after a minute. Summer gave him a questioning look.

"Is that the reason Tsunade told you to stay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she said that she'll reveal my heritage after I attend a council meeting in two weeks."

"Hm, that's nice." She didn't bother asking if he was ready for the backlash he'll receive. If he wasn't prepared he would tell her. ' _Besides, he's been planning for this for awhile.'_ She thought. _'I doubt he would go with it without some sort of contingency plan.'_

"She also asked about the Grimm." Naruto continued. Instantly, her eyes widened and she stiffened as her head turned woodenly towards him.

"And?"

"I told her I didn't know." He shrugged. "Knowing the old hag, she'll probably send a squad of ANBU and Pervy Sage to investigate."

Her body relaxed and she let out a sigh. "Are you sure that'll be enough?" She asked, worried. "I mean, with all the new mutations, will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine. The barrier is designed in such a way that, even if it was tampered with, the strongest thing that could get out is an Ursa. Besides, Pervy Sage is there. He may be an irredeemable pervert, but he's still one of the Sannin. I have faith he'll accomplish the mission with little problem." He said with a lopsided grin.

What he spoke of was true. The barrier was of an odd design. It was made with the intent to trap the strongest of threats. The more powerful the Grimm, the less likely it was for it to get through. Simple in terms of the idea, incredibly complex in practice. It would have no trouble keeping the creatures of darkness inside, even if it was one of the mutated variants.

Summer nodded in line with his words, "Right, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm so happy my student has such strong faith in me!" A voice cried from behind them causing the two to jump in shock and the Rose to fall from his lap. Naruto turned with a small glare as he recognized the voice. It was the same man he had just spoken of.

"What ar-"

"What are you doing here!?" Summer surprised the blonde when she immediately recovered from her shock and leapt at Jiraiya. Acting quickly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her mid-flight. "No, lemme go! Ima tear his balls off!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her behavior as he calmly held her in the air while she struggled to escape before giving his sensei a questioning glance. Jiraiya, who had initially cringed and covered his precious parts at the Rose's threat, gained a sheepish expression at the blonde's look.

"What did you do this time?"

"N-Nothing really." He tried to play it off, although the sweat pouring down his face didn't really help his case much.

"Oh nothing, huh?" Summer said with a sickly sweet smile, having stopped moving once she realized she couldn't escape. "So, taking Yang peeping with you and then using her as an excuse to get out of a beating when you got caught is nothing!?"

Jiraiya, whose face began to match the color of his hair, froze as Naruto's killing intent washed over him. "Uh, haha, you see, there's a funny story behind this."

"Well," Naruto said when he didn't continue, "I'm waiting."

"Right! Well, uh, there was this, uh, big. . . thing. It was, like, huge and there was another thing that was really small, and they were together doing this thing with anothing thing. . . aaand you don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?." The sage sagged in defeat when the blonde shook his head. "Aw, come on! She already beat up my clone, do you really need to do it again?"

Time seemed to come to a crawl for the Rose as she leaned forward with her hair shadowing her eyes. ". . . That was a clone?" She asked quietly.

Jiraiya froze again as he realized his mistake. ". . . No?"

"You have ten seconds to start running."

"Wait!" He panicked. "I came here for reason!"

"Eight, seven, six. . ."

"Are you not going to stop her!?" He tried pleading to Naruto. The Uzumaki simply shrugged nearly giving Jiraiya a heart attack.

"IonlycametotellyouguysthatIwouldn'tbeabletowatchYangwhileIgoonthismissionowIgottagobeforesheripsoffmytesticleslater!"

With his part done, Jiraiya turned around and dived through a nearby window, which just so happened to be conveniently open, and took off towards the village gates.

"Three, two, one, zero." Summer finished. As soon as she reached the last number, Naruto relinquished his grip on her. Instantly, she shot off like a bat out of hell to chase after the man who managed to get out not one, but two well deserved beat downs.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Naruto said to himself as he watched his girlfriend sprint after Jiraiya, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. "But, I don't." He continued as screams of pain began echoing in the distance. "I really don't." _'Though I do wonder how he managed to get back here after taking a trip to the moon.'_ He thought for a moment before shrugging carelessly. _'Eh, doesn't matter.'_

Naruto decided that the matter of Jiraiya was handled nicely and figured he should go check on Yang. . . and possibly salvage his nightcap. He turned and walked back to his room before opening the door to peer inside. However, as soon as his head poked through the opening, he had to hold back a snicker at the sight that greeted him.

Somehow, during the time he's been gone, his daughter had somehow managed to get his nightcap to stretch beyond what was possible and had it wrap her body, forcing her limbs to contort in odd angles. If it wasn't for the fact that she looked more frustrated than hurt, he would have been worried that she had injured herself.

Yang finally seemed to notice him as relief washed over her features and she sent him a pleading look.

"Daddy, help." She squeaked.

Naruto, no longer able hold it, released the laughter that had been building up at the sight of her expression. The younger blonde heard him and pouted in response. That look combined with her position only made him laugh harder.

"Daddy!"

 **End**


End file.
